


Вместо всех других врагов

by kristinalemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Original Character Death(s), POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Romance, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinalemma/pseuds/kristinalemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пока Дин и Сэм восстанавливали силы после Испытаний, а Кас скрывался от упавших на землю ангелов, в мире случилась катастрофа, которой не ждал никто. Ученые всего мира создавали вакцину для улучшения людей, а создали препарат, превративший половину человечества в зомби. На развалинах бывшего когда-то прекрасным мира, Дин должен отыскать своего ангела, по пути поняв, почему ему этот ангел, который теперь человек, так дорог. А заодно пересечь половину Америки и в очередной раз спасти людей от нашествия кровожадных зомби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Destiel Big Bang 2014.

**«День, который я пережил, потому что был идиотом.»**   
_Меня зовут Карл Далтон, и я пережил апокалипсис-2014, или как его проще назвать — зомби-апокалипсис.  
  
Впервые мысль написать книгу посетила меня, когда сотый человек cпросил меня: «Карл, как же вы пережили ТОТ день? Вы ведь находились в самом эпицентре, вы могли погибнуть, как же вам удалось?»   
  
Дабы развеять все неоднозначные мнения о моей героичности, скажу — я выжил, потому что был идиотом.  
  
Спустя несколько лет после всего того кошмара, когда я сижу в своей удобной палате в (давайте называть вещи своими именами) сумасшедшем доме «Роуз Айленд Парк», я понимаю, что на самом деле я действительно выжил благодаря своему собственному идиотизму.  
  
Так кратко насколько возможно: я пролил кофе на свою рубашку, а в грязных вещах на территории лаборатории VL14 находиться было запрещено, поэтому я зашел в туалет, чтобы застирать пятно, и застрял там на восемь часов, пока не отключилась автоматическая система закрытия дверей. Когда я вышел, в здании лаборатории не было ни одного зомби, ни одного человека.   
  
Только я, младший сотрудник нейрогенетической лаборатории, спасший свою жизнь чашкой кофе._

 

Кнопка на чайнике отщелкнулась, сообщая, что вода закипела. Карл даже от такого тихого звука чуть дернулся, просыпав сахар мимо кружки, и чертыхнулся раз эдак в пятидесятый за утро.  
  
Вот же приспичило инвесторам, читай супер большим шишкам, устроить проверку, предупредив о своем приезде всего за пару часов. Почти все младшие лаборанты, выпучив глаза, бегали по всей лаборатории, убирая с рабочих мест кружки, пробирки, реагенты и прочие рабочие инструменты и неположенные по уставу вещи хоть куда-нибудь.   
  
Сам Карл успел с утра побегать со шваброй и ведром мыльной воды, создавая видимость чистых полов в основных отсеках.   
Даже охранники переполошились, Карл лично видел, как на основном посту -2 этажа трое парней панически сгребали со стола журналы, газеты, ручки, огрызки и прочую ерунду в ящики.  
  
Чем были заняты главные светила науки, Карл не знал, но предполагал, что тем же самым. Все-таки, хоть это и была невероятно секретная, баснословно дорого финансируемая лаборатория, с порядком тут было как в любом занюханном НИИ, где выводили новые сорта газонной травы. Какие могли быть различия между видами газонной травы, Карл как-то никогда не задумывался, но дела бесполезнее ему, как ученому, не представлялось.  
Хотя ученый из него был тот еще. Если бы не кучи статей по генетике, которые он умудрился написать, и не протекция одного маминого знакомого, хрен бы он в тридцать лет устроился в такую лабораторию хотя бы пробирки мыть.  
  
А так — нейрогенетика, инновационные исследования, лаборатория посреди пустынь Юты, под охраной из шестидесяти человек, один наземный корпус и два подземных этажа. Куча нового оборудования, лучшие исследователи со всей Америки.  
Определенно, Карл занимался чем-то посерьезнее, чем газонная трава.  
  
Он залил коричнево-белую горку кофе с сахаром в кружке кипятком и на минутку выглянул из комнаты отдыха. Коридоры лаборатории были пусты. Паникеры вроде успокоились, тем более до приезда мистера Маркуса Коламбуса со свитой оставалось каких-то пятнадцать минут.  
Карл как раз успеет выпить чашку кофе.  
  
Он уже вдохнул чуть горьковатый запах, с паром поднимавшийся из кружки, когда дверь рывком открылась и шарахнула об стену.  
Карл дернулся всем телом, горячий кофе выплеснулся ему на грудь, обжигая и растекаясь по халату и рубашке уродливым коричневым пятном. Дэйв, тоже младший лаборант, как и Карл, смущенно потер затылок.  
  
— Прости, чувак, не хотел тебя пугать.  
  
Карл опустил кружку обратно на стол и, достав из пачки салфетки, попытался оттереть пятно. Что, естественно, не помогло ни капли.  
  
— Не очень-то утро, да? — усмехнулся Дэйв и тоже потянулся к чайнику.  
  
Карл потер пятно сильнее, с ужасом понимая, что остался без кофе, ибо бежать ему теперь на минус первый этаж, сначала рубашку с халатом сменить, потом испачканное застирать. Завтра форма будет также нужна, и послезавтра, а он с собой всего-то два комплекта взял.  
С сожалением посмотрев на кружку, Карл вышел из комнаты отдыха и тут же столкнулся с профессором Й.  
  
— Так-так. Молодой человек, даю вам пять минут на приведение себя в порядок, — сквозь зубы произнес профессор, неприятно щуря глаза. У Карла аж в горле пересохло.  
  
Это ж надо было так вляпаться и с утра же навлечь на себя гнев этого злобного сумасшедшего профессора.  
Карл кивнул в ответ и поспешил убраться. Тот вполне мог бы сейчас на оставшиеся пятнадцать минут вкатить Карлу лекцию за неподобающий внешний вид.  
  
Он быстро добрался до шкафчиков с одеждой, переоделся в чистое и потащился в туалет замывать пятно.  
Его наручные часы показывали 10:55. Черт, он ведь должен был успеть раньше, за пять минут оттереть кофе и вернуться в лабораторию он никак не успеет. Карл в очередной раз за утро разозлился на свою невнимательность — часы сбились, а он даже не потрудился их настроить.  
Автоматическая дверь туалета открылась как раз перед его носом, он даже не успел достать карточку. Оттуда быстрым шагом вылетела рыжая младшая лаборантка, которая работала тут только месяц, Синди или Минди, как-то так.  
Карл даже не успел кивнуть, как девушка умчалась куда-то по коридору.  
Понимая, что он безнадежно опаздывает, Карл попросту заткнул раковину, набрал горячей воды и вылил туда побольше жидкого мыла. Скинул грязные вещи в воду, утолкал их поглубже, чтобы хорошо намокли, и поспешил вернуться в лабораторию. В шаге от двери он привычно сунул руку в карман за карточкой — все двери в лаборатории были автоматические, открывались только по карточками, которые сотрудники были обязаны носить с собой всегда и везде.  
Только вот, переодеваясь в чистую одежду, Карл выложил все из карманов, и, скорее всего, карточка валялась на столике в раздевалке.   
А он был заперт в туалете, и часы показывали 11:00, и это означало, что в ближайшие пять-шесть часов никто из лаборантов и профессоров даже подумать не сможет о том, чтобы зайти в туалет.  
Закрыт в туалете, во время отчетной проверки, по причине рассеяности, молодец, Карл Далтон, конец карьеры.  
Он со стоном потянул себя за волосы и опустился на пол, прислонившись спиной к холодной поверхности металлической двери.  
  


  
  
Профессор Й., самодовольно улыбаясь, открывал дверь в святая святых VL14 — контрольный отсек с идеально отобранным подопытным, на котором спустя три минуты должны опробовать вакцину NL, которая изменит человечество. Й. ощущал триумф от кончиков пальцев на ногах до седых волос на своей голове.  
  
Протянув мистеру Маркусу планшет с данными по испытуемому образцу и результатами предыдущих опытов, Й. провозгласил:  
  
— Вы держите в руках наше будущее!  
  
Маркус только тонко улыбнулся, стоящие за ним трое мужчин и невысокая блондинка будто почувствовали мысленный приказ и тоже поспешили улыбнуться.  
  
Профессор Й. махнул рукой Дэйву, чуть поморщившись. Чертов Далтон куда-то пропал прямо перед самой важной презентацией, чтоб ему пусто было. Дэйв включил верхний свет в лаборатории, и перед всеми открылся вид на просторное пустое помещение со стеклянным кубом посередине. В кубе, съежившись в одном из углов, сидел человек. Сверхпрочное стекло от пола до потолка с небольшим отверстием вверху для вентиляции открывалось с помощью практически невидимого голо-кодера, считывающего отпечатки пальцев и сетчатку глаза только с одного человека во всей лаборатории. Профессор Й. не спеша подошел к кодеру, дождался, пока Дэйв поднесет ему шприц с вакциной, и обратился к Маркусу и его команде:  
  
— Господа! Перед вами уникальная, буквально открывающая дверь в новый мир вещь. Вакцина NL, созданная только из человеческого ДНК и ничего более, поможет нам сделать огромный шаг в эволюции человечества. Введенная в организм человека, она замедляет старение, повышает регенерацию клеток, увеличивает физическую силу и скорость, а самое главное — дает человеку сверхинтеллект. В руках моего помощника тестовая версия вакцины, которая будет действовать на протяжении примерно трех часов. Наша лаборатория, главная из четырнадцати VL14 лабораторий, три года разрабатывала основную формулу и передавала ее дочерним лаборатория для модификаций, в основном связанных с продолжительностью действия вакцины. Сегодня, вместе с нами, в четырнадцати других странах по всему миру они проведут испытания вакцины, и наиболее долгосрочная формула дополнит наш образец. Сегодня, господа, мистер Маркус, мы творим историю.  
  
Раздались аплодисменты, и профессор Й. развернулся к голо-кодеру.   
  
— Сейчас я открою доступ в куб, а мой помощник введет вакцину нашему подопытному.  
  
Кодер согласно пиликнул на отпечатки пальцев и так же на сканирование сетчатки. Стеклянная дверь куба, которая до этого была практически незаметна, бесшумно распахнулась.  
Мужчина внутри никак не отреагировал, но, когда Дэйв переступил порог, он поднялся и с безразличием уставился перед собой.  
Дэйв взял его за руку повыше локтя, повернул к свету и аккуратно ввел иглу в вену. Мужчина остался также равнодушен к этому.  
Шприц полностью опустел, Дэйв вытащил иглу и на шаг отступил от мужчины.  
  
Тот на секунду вскинулся, как дикий зверь, готовый нападать и внезапно повалился на пол. Дэйв растеряно отошел еще на пару шагов, а профессор Й., наоборот, кинулся внутрь куба. Он опустился на корточки и потянулся проверить состояние мужчины. Приложил пальцы к шее. Пульса не было.  
  
— Что, черт возьми... — стремительно побелевший подопытный открыл затянутые мертвой белой пеленой глаза и, низко зарычав, вгрызся в предплечье Й. зубами, вырывая кусок плоти прямо вместе с тканью халата.  
  
Кровь брызнула во все стороны. Закричала девушка, послышались крики мужчин. Белый, как полотно, Дэйв потянулся оторвать мужчину от Й., но тот с огромной силой оттолкнул его в сторону локтем. Дэйв отлетел на стекло, послышался треск ломаемой шеи. Голова Дэйва качнулась и безвольно опустилась на грудь.  
  
Подопытный вновь укусил профессора, на этот раз раздирая ему зубами живот.   
  
Маркус и его компаньоны, исключая все еще вопящую девушку, кинулись к кубу в попытке остановить безумца, а тот уже принялся выгрызать широкую дыру в животе профессора Й., добираясь до его кишок. Вместе со звуками чавканья кого-то из мужчин стошнило прямо под ноги.  
Подопытный с наслаждением чмокнул и повернулся на звук. В свете флуоресцентных ярких ламп его глаза казались абсолютно белыми. Пошатываясь, он встал на ноги и с низким рычанием двинулся в сторону замерших мужчин.   
Один из них попытался оттолкнуть его, но мужчина схватил его за плечо, подтащил к себе и вгрызся в шею. Брызнувший фонтанчик крови заляпал всю стену куба красными пятнами, и на мгновение все происходящее внутри оказалось скрыто за кровавой пеленой. Слышалось только отвратительное чавканье и глухое рычание.   
  
Звук падающего тела. Треск. Звук рвущейся плоти, капающая кровь. Снова треск.  
  
Блондинка, сидящая на ослепительно белом полу, подвывала на одной ноте. Она в ужасе смотрела на то, как липкий, отвратительно красный ручеек крови ползет по гладкому полу к ее коленям.  
В кубе вновь кто-то вскрикнул, хруст стал отчетливей. Еще один вскрик, и все стихло.  
Девушка убрала от лица руки и посмотрела на жуткий, залитый сверху донизу кровью куб, в котором был различим только один стоящий силуэт.  
На несколько секунд все замерло и затихло, если только не считать низкого гула от ламп.  
  
А потом в кубе поднялись на ноги еще пять фигур.  
  
Большая часть сотрудников лаборатории услышала леденящий кровь женский визг, еще не зная, что так было провозглашено начало апокалипсиса.  
  
Спустя восемь часов все двери лаборатории VL14 разблокировались, не получив подтверждающего сигнала с пульта управления охранной системой.  
Карл Далтон, единственный выживший, спокойно выйдя в коридор, увидел наполовину обглоданный труп рыжей Синди-Минди и очнулся от шока только через два часа. Он был где-то посредине неизвестной ему дороги, предположительно в Юте, измазанный в крови, с одним сломанным пальцем и без каких-либо средств связи.  
  
Бензин в машине закончился, вот почему она остановилась. Карл выбрался наружу. Ботинки, соприкоснувшись с асфальтом, влажно хлюпнули, оставив красные следы на черной поверхности.  
Карл развернулся в ту сторону, куда до этого ехал, и медленно побрел по трассе.  
  
Теперь он должен был сообщить человечеству, что все они обречены.  
  


  
  
**Кастиэль**  
  
За последние несколько лет Кастиэль множество раз поднимался на небеса и спускался с них обратно на землю, делая это машинально, практически не обращая внимания на сам факт перемещения между плотным человеческим миром и тонким, полным эфира миром ангелов.   
И единственный раз, когда он заметил, насколько сильна и огромна разница между двумя мирами, это когда Метатрон сбросил его на землю, подло лишив перед этим благодати.  
  
Ошарашенный и растерянный, Кастиэль слышал свист ветра в ушах, чувствовал пронизывающий холод вокруг себя. Вероятно, он падал сквозь облака — оттуда и холод и влага, моментально осевшая на коже и одежде.  
  
Мелькнула мысль, что он как-то слишком спокоен, падая — буквально падая — вниз, и что у него есть все шансы упасть и разбиться, на самом-то деле.  
Ведь если тело, просто человеческое тело, в котором он находился, сбросить с такой большой высоты вниз, то, в конце концов, можно услышать «шмяк» и увидеть, если повезет, кровавую лужу с мясом и переломанными костями.  
  
Не лучший финал, которого хотел бы для себя ангел господень Кастиэль.  
Не то чтобы у него был выбор.  
  
Не имея альтернативы к дальнейшим действиям, Кастиэль закрыл глаза и приготовился встретить свою судьбу, какой бы она ни была.  
Для начала он пролетел несколько метров через какие-то жесткие ветки, щедро усыпанные упругими листьями, отхлеставшими его по лицу. Потом его лоб встретился с сучком дерева, видимо, всю свою многолетне-зеленую жизнь ненавидевшего падающих ангелов.  
И с трудом сгруппировывая конечности в одного себя, почти теряя сознание от встречи головы с сучком, Кастиэль приземлился телом в мягкую осеннюю листву и рукой в свежий продукт жизнедеятельности какого-то лесного животного.  
И суровый мир померк перед глазами.  
  
Чего, впрочем, жаловаться, но последние несколько лет жизнь упрямо доказывала, что хуже может быть всегда. Потому что пару часов спустя Кастиэль сначала чуть не ввязался в драку с очень угрожающе выглядящим мужиком, а потом еще разок получил по голове, на этот раз уже от сестры-ангела Хаэль.  
  
А еще через какое-то неопределенное время Кастиэль вновь брел по дороге в никуда, уходя и оставляя за спиной мертвую Хаэль и разбитую машину. Как-то Дин рассказывал Кастиэлю про различные стадии — гнев, отрицание, принятие... Кас думал, что ему такие знания ни к чему, но ничто не предсказуемо, и теперь Кастиэль очень отчетливо ощущал себя в стадии отрицания.  
  
Нет.  
  
Он не мог стать человеком. Он не мог потерять свою благодать, не мог лишиться сил. Он не мог стать беспомощным.  
Внутри ангела полыхал пожар из эмоций, но внешне он был спокоен и пугающе сосредоточенно продолжал свой путь.  
Куда же, в самом деле, ему теперь идти, даже не зная, где он находится? Единственные, кто могут ему помочь, — Дин и Сэм — конечно, где-то на территории Америки, но вот где конкретно? Кастиэль даже не предполагал, где могла находиться та церквушка, в которой они устроили третье испытание.  
  
Да и вообще, с Винчестерами был Кроули, от которого можно было и не ждать никаких гадостей, он сам был как одна большая гадость.  
Еще и ангелы, упавшие с небес, ангелы, которые никогда не питали слабости к братьям Винчестерам и были так же благодушно к ним настроены, как, например, к демонам.  
  
То есть Винчестеры могли быть ранены, мертвы, неизвестно где, и сам Кас неизвестно где, и, кажется, у него только что началась паника.  
Осознав, что он уже пару минут идет быстрее, чем раньше, почти не дышит и все тело словно сковало внутри невидимыми кольцами, Кастиэль остановился.  
  
Теперь он человек. Он точно человек, потому что ангелы не задыхаются, не паникуют, не вцепляются себе в волосы руками, и вообще, почему его руки живут своей жизнью.  
  
Кастиэль растерянно присел прямо на чуть влажный от росы асфальт и зажмурился.  
  
Вдох-выдох.  
Вдох.  
Выдох. Вдох. Вдох. Вдох.  
  
Перед закрытыми веками появилось лицо Дина. Глаза, искрящиеся зеленью, россыпь веснушек.   
И Кастиэль вспомнил, что делал Дин, когда ситуация становилась критической, когда кровь пульсировала все быстрее и быстрее по венам, подчиняясь хаотичному движению мыслей.  
  
Он медленно вдыхал и так же медленно выдыхал.  
  
Как сейчас делает Кастиэль. Вдыхает и выдыхает вместе с Дином. Кажется, с того момента, как они встретились в первый раз лицом к лицу, каждый в человеческом теле, а не как хрупкая субстанция душ, все это время Кастиэль, ангел, которому не требуется дыхание, дышал в такт с Дином Винчестером.  
  
Он медленно поднялся на ноги и снова продолжил идти. Вытащил из кармана мобильник, огорченно понял, что сети все еще нет.  
Рано или поздно он выйдет к какому-нибудь городу, где будет связь, люди, и Кастиэль сумеет со всем справиться.  
  
Как и всегда.  
  
Когда Кас добрался до города, солнце уже село. Не сказать, что ему так уж понравилась эта прогулка. Было невероятно жарко в плаще и ужасно неудобно, к тому же. Ноги гудели от усталости, и голова кружилась от голода. Теперь Кас точно был уверен, что потеря благодати однозначно сделала его человеком — только люди могли чувствовать себя настолько плохо.  
  
Побродив немного по практически пустому ночному городу, Кас отыскал телефон-автомат и наконец-то дозвонился до Дина.  
Винчестеры были в порядке, по большей части. Кас предупредил их, что связываться с ним сейчас будет опасно, так как за ним охотятся все ангелы разом.  
  
Впрочем, если судить по тому, что у них в подвале сидел Кроули, у Винчестеров были и свои проблемы.  
  
Повесив трубку, Кас почувствовал себя смертельно уставшим и обессилевшим.  
  
Неизвестно где, без денег толком, беззащитный — как человек, он ощутил ту самую эмоцию, которую люди называют отчаянием.  
Все, на что хватило его сил, это добраться до ближайшего парка и устроиться спать на практически скрытой за кустами скамейке.  
Это была действительно одна из самых удивительных ночей в его жизни — впервые он действительно спал и ему снились сны. Точнее, один: со всех сторон его окутывало теплое белое облако, а где-то над головой пели ангелы и слышались звуки арфы.  
  
Чудесный сон, человеческий такой, ведь люди не знают, что ангелы не отдыхают на облаках, а вместо арф носят с собой длинные клинки, которыми убивают друг друга.  
  
Следующие несколько дней Кас шатался по этому не такому уж и большому городку с неромантичным названием Крейг и занимался, собственно говоря, ничем. Ходил по улицам, разглядывал прохожих, пытаясь угадать в них ангелов. Спал в том же парке и познакомился с парочкой местных бездомных, которые его подкармливали из жалости, ну или потому, что считали слегка тронутым на голову.  
  
Кас решил не называть своего имени и вообще предпочитал по большей части молчать.  
  
На пятый или шестой день пришли парни из ночлежки для бездомных и предложили ему поработать с ними на уборке мусора по городу. Кас согласился, потому что пообещали дать денег и покормить.  
  
И даже переодели его из пыльных брюк и заляпанного кровью плаща в клетчатую рубашку и потертые темные джинсы. Вдобавок Бэд, практически беззубый мужик, хихикающий в конце каждого предложения, поделился с ним ботинками, вязаными перчатками и шапкой-ушанкой, в которой Кас был похож на кого угодно, только не на себя.  
  
Им с Бэдом и еще парочкой похожих типов досталась для уборки территория местного храма, где всегда было очень тихо, малолюдно и где Касу, наконец-то, было хоть как-то спокойно.   
  
Даже если он не нашел Бога, когда принципиально искал его, Кас знал, что Бог не оставит своих детей. Какими бы непослушными они ни были.  
Тем более, пообщавшись пару дней с бездомными, которые мыслили менее глобально, чем все ранее встреченные им люди, Кастиэль уяснил некоторые различия в понятиях веры, которых не видел до этого.  
  
— Что если там нет Бога? — спросил он как-то Бэда.  
  
— Где там? Наверху, что ли? — тот для убедительности ткнул пальцем в небо. — Да мне без разницы, есть он там или нет.   
  
— Зачем ты тогда веришь и продолжаешь молиться, — недоумевал Кас.  
  
— Парень, короче, мы верим не в кого-то и молимся не кому-то, — влез лысый друг Бэда. — Всем, ну, короче, просто надо иногда иметь чувака, которому можно высказать претензии и потребовать хрен знает чего, просто ну чтобы…  
  
— Чтобы сам себе знал — ты кому-то сказал, тебя кто-то услышал. Что не один ты в этом мире, — закончил эту философскую мысль Бэд.  
  
Стоило уцепиться за мысль, что он не один, и Касу действительно стало легче вставать и продолжать двигаться, не видя никакой цели впереди. И он не был один. Где-то далеко был Дин, который хотел найти Каса, хотел спасти его. Который не отворачивался и никогда до конца не отказывался от Каса, как бы ни были иногда сложны и противоречивы обстоятельства.  
  
Подбирая с тротуаров и лужаек обрывки газет и пакеты, засыпая на куче тряпья в ночлежке, сидя возле костра вечером, Кас теперь мысленно рассказывал все, что его волновало. Он обращался с просьбами и мольбами к чему-то внутри себя, к тому, что он считал своей верой. Уберечь от опасностей Дина. Дать ему хоть сколько-то заслуженного покоя. Отвести от него ангелов. Сделать хоть что-то, чтобы стало лучше. Никакого конкретного «лучше» Кастиэль себе не представлял, он уже уяснил, что по какой-то причине его «лучше» не обязательно правильное. Его решения не всегда верны. Он был неправ множество раз, с тех пор как впервые спустился на землю в поисках Дина Винчестера.  
  
Но каждый раз он считал себя правым, и Дин, Сэм, Бобби доверялись ему. Теперь Кастиэль знал, что так было не всегда — они были людьми, сомневающимися, вечно думающими как-то не так, как ангелы.   
Им было свойственно не доверять, искать подвоха, судить обо всем, что происходит, с нескольких сторон, а не упрямо и однобоко, как сам Кастиэль.  
Так Кас выучил новую эмоцию для себя — сомнение.  
  
Впрочем, с каждым днем его человечность все больше лезла наружу, захватывала его. Он мог быть радостен с утра, расстроен в полдень, а вечером на него накатывала апатия и безразличие ко всему вокруг. Очень сложно оказалось быть человеком. Не все чувства и мысли Кастиэль, бывший ангел господень, мог идентифицировать правильно.  
  
Он казался сам себе сломанным механизмом, в котором копается новичок, не знающий, что и как работает.  
Через несколько дней, когда внутренний мир уже стал сводить его с ума, во внешнем мире случилось то, к чему не был готов ни Кастиэль, ни само человечество.  
  
Когда Кас только начал разбираться в своем (теперь уж точно своем и ничьем больше) теле, он понял, что органы чувств его работают как-то по-другому. Он видел все четче и ярче, чем было на самом деле. Он слышал кучу звуков, которые для других были неразличимы, — падение капель росы с травы на землю, например. И холод и тепло он ощущал на себе сильнее, хотя в этом случае, надо сказать, он просто не был приспособлен спать в заброшенном доме на сквозняке или работать несколько часов на солнце.  
  
И нюх его был сильнее тоже, что доставляло немало проблем — еда в ночлежке пахла… ну, не очень. И бездомные тоже... пахли. И люди.   
После очередной ночи в холоде утром он ощутил необычное для себя чувство — вокруг не было ни одного запаха, словно он был в каком-то вакууме. Правда, прежде чем Кастиэль успел порадоваться временному избавлению от вони, он понял, что нос его не дышит вообще. Он сообщил об этом необычном изменении Бэду, а тот только покачал головой.  
  
Когда к вечеру у Каса слиплись глаза, кружилась голова и начало неприятно ныть все тело, он понял, что заболел. Ну, точнее, не понял — об этом ему, опять же, сообщил Бэд, когда притащил ему в качестве еще одного одеяла огромную шерстяную ткань непонятного цвета.  
А следующим утром, даже сквозь заложенный нос, Кас учуял запах, словно из прошлой жизни, запах мертвых тел. И этот запах с каждым часом был все ближе и ближе к городу.  
  
Городу с неромантичным названием Крейг, ставшему одним из первых городов, пострадавших от нашествия зараженных.  
  


  
  
**«День, который я пережил, потому что был идиотом.»**   
  
_14 февраля 2014 года человечество столкнулось с одним из самых ужасных моментов в нашей истории, с ужасом, который раньше мы высмеивали в кинофильмах, которым пугали друзей в Хэллоуин, с тем, о чем велись научные и не очень споры. Тема двух десятилетий, и боже благослови Милу Йовович.  
  
Зомби. «Мы все проснулись — и наш привычный мир накрыла тьма», —мог бы написать я, если бы зомби — или, как их научно называют ученые, зараженные — не вырвались наружу около полудня.  
  
Только спустя две недели старательно подавляемой паники, смутных сообщений в СМИ и Интернете действительно стало ясно — у человечества огромные проблемы.  
  
Было бы глупо утверждать, что все те зараженные на самом деле хотели уничтожить нас, захватить над нами власть или еще что-то. Глупость, да какая глупость. Зараженные хотели только есть, жрать, питаться.   
Ими двигал всегда один и тот же инстинкт, и они шли на запах живого мяса, от города к городу, следуя зову._   
  


  
  
**Дин.**  
  
Дин лениво посматривал на последний оставшийся кусок пиццы с беконом. Потом перевел взгляд на недопитую бутылку пива и решил, что на сегодня хватит, пора спать и нечего тут сидеть и размышлять.  
  
Вынужденное бездействие его немного выбешивало, но ничего толкового в качестве занятия он себе придумать не мог.  
  
Только есть, пить и книжки читать — вот и все нехитрые занятия для человека, который заперт в бункере с братом, божественным пророком и королем ада.  
  
Неплохая компания, только вот первый все время спал, лечился всеми таблетками подряд и снова спал, второй делал вид, что он часть интерьера и молчал, а с последним в здравом уме стал бы разговаривать... Да никто бы не стал.  
  
В таком замороженном состоянии они находились ровно неделю со дня окончания неудачного третьего испытания. Ад не закрыли, Кроули человеком не сделали, Сэм чуть не умер, сплошные не, сплошные отрицания.  
  
В плюсе — ангелы посыпались с небес, как листва осенью, и Дин, не дожидаясь встречи с божественными придурками, заперся с братом и Кевином в бункере хранителей. И с Кроули, куда ж без него. Впрочем, последнее было очень спонтанным решением: между вариантами «оставить Кроули на растерзание Абаддон» или «выжать из засранца побольше информации и вообще» Дин мудро (как он сам считал) выбрал второй.  
Сэм, в перерыве между сном и сном, в первый же день поинтересовался, нахрена им демон в подвале, но Дин, как старший, а следовательно, отвечающий за свои действия, толком и не стал объяснять.  
  
В любом случае было решено: пока Сэм не излечится от сверхъестественной хвори, никуда не рыпаться, не влезать в дела ангело-демонов и да, самое неприятное — не искать Каса.  
  
Ужасное решение, по мнению Дина, кстати.  
  
Кастиэль, может, и был тем еще мудаком периодически, но он был мудаком на их стороне, а значит, хорошим и нужным... ангелом.  
Если он вообще все еще жив, напомнил себе Дин, невесело.  
  
Для людей, которые один апокалипсис уже пережили, думал Дин, ко второму они с Сэмом вроде как подготовлены. На всякий случай, если демоны или ангелы снова решат, что человечеству пора перестать жить спокойно. В целях профилактики, не иначе, ангелы (или демоны) обязательно раз в год задумывались об этом. Апокалипсисы теперь прямо как Рождество.  
  
Проведя пару утомительно спокойных недель в бункере, Дин очень аккуратно и тактично пытался намекнуть Сэму, что ну хоть что-нибудь должно бы случиться.  
  
К сожалению, паранойей в их семье страдал только Дин, который на каждое свое предположение «разведать что да как» получал ответ:  
  
— Ну, можешь посмотреть в инете, вдруг и правда что-то случилось.  
  
В этот момент Сэм натягивал до безумия раздражающее выражение лица «заранее знаю, что ты не прав», и Дин, из чувства противоречия, проверял Твиттер и Фейсбук.  
  
— Майли Сайрус выпустила новый клип, Леди Гага замечена возле клиники пластического хирурга, Джастина Бибера видели накуренным, а Селену Гомез пьяной и в клубе.  
  
На что Сэм делал теперь уж точно раздражающее выражение «ну я же ТОЧНО знал». Правда, перестал, после того как Дин опрокинул ему на голову тарелку с хлопьями.  
Короче, Дина бесило, что они ничего не делают, что ангелы ничего не делают, хотя хреновы пернатые ублюдки свалились на землю, а самое главное, что Кас не делает ничего где-то далеко от Дина.  
Не было никакого логичного объяснения тому, что ангел-бунтарь все две недели играл в молчанку. Кроме того, что он сообщил Дину, что он в порядке, но его не надо искать, так как это опасно, больше ничего не было известно.  
На очень скромный взгляд Дина, ему было бы намного спокойнее, если бы Кас был под рукой, а не строил из себя героя в очередной раз непонятно где.  
  
Наверное, стоит сказать спасибо всему этому, и паранойе заодно, ибо без них Дин точно бы просмотрел эти крохотные, почти незаметные в остальной массе новости.  
  
Точнее, даже не новости, так, заметки. О странных вещах. О непонятных нормальным обычным людям вещах.  
  
Кто угодно бы их пропустил, но Дин Винчестер всю жизнь искал именно такие странно-непонятные новости, так что он определенно не был кем угодно.  
Это были короткие твитты (Дин даже посмеялся над каламбуром, но даже для коротких твиттов они были слишком короткими), заметки на официальных сайтах некоторых городов, просто сообщения на форумах.  
Обычно люди, которые их оставляли, писали, что они куда-нибудь ехали и видели очень странных, медленно идущих людей. Вдали от дорог, они просто медленно шли, как _загипнотизированные_ , как уточнил один из отправителей сообщения.  
  
Первые два сообщения Дин просто пропустил, хей, Америка — свободная страна, здесь все могут делать что угодно, даже если что угодно — это ходьба с черепашьей скоростью вдоль дорог.  
  
Но к третьему сообщению (твиттер, пользователь mfk_Tallahassee) было прикреплено достаточно неинформативное размытое фото.   
  
По мнению Дина, это похоже просто на бредущих людей. По мнению Сэма, это большие серые пятна.  
  
По мнению Кевина, им обоим нужно перестать страдать фигней и найти себе дело, и желательно, чтобы оно было подальше от самого Кевина и его драгоценных пророческих мозгов.  
  
Самодовольный гаденыш, подумал Дин и всю следующую неделю старательно прятал от него пиво.  
  
Один раз — случайность, два раза — совпадение, три — закономерность.  
  
После третьего сообщения о «бредущих людях», Дин начал тщательнее искать подобные совпадения, даже если они с первого взгляда казались не такими уж значимыми.  
Сэм и Кевин невероятно удивились тому, как целый день Дин маниакально просматривал новостные ленты, локальные сайты и форумы любителей всякой чертовщины.  
К полуночи ему повезло так, что он нашел аж восемь сообщений с разных концов штатов и одно откуда-то из Чехии (которое, впрочем, оказалось бредом двух придурков с пакетом травы, позже с этой же травой задержанных).  
Что озадачило больше всего, то что каждое из восьми упоминаний о странных «бредущих людях» было сделано не из городов. Благослови бог тех, кто придумал тех, кто придумал гугл-карты, и тех, кто придумал каждый твитт помечать территориально.  
С трудом понимая, почему он ищет что-то, что вполне может оказаться флэш-мобом каких-нибудь сектантов, Дин потер уставшие от монитора глаза и пошел спать.  
  
В конце концов, поиск от безделья растянулся на целую неделю, за которую количество фото и недоумевающих сообщений увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии.  
  
То есть не то чтобы Дин сидел и проводил целые дни за ноутбуком. Он делал много чего помимо этого. Думал, например.   
  
О Касе, например.  
  
О том, что тот не выходил на связь неделю. И вообще, нечисть, демоны, ангелы — все затаились, так, словно одно глобальное падение ангелов отбило у всех остальных творить свои привычные гадости.  
Не то чтобы Дин был против небольшого отпуска, особенно для Сэма, которому и так досталось из-за идиотских, ни к чему не приведших испытаний.  
Но все же, все же.  
  
Кевин старательно вчитывался в ангельские скрижали, в которых, по скромному диновскому мнению, вообще нифига полезного не было. Только смутные зловещие предсказания необратимости ангельских заклятий, которые не добавляли радости ну вот никакой. По, опять же, скромному мнению Дина, ангелам не нужны были никакие заклятия — одной их невыносимой нудности хватило бы.  
  
Так или иначе, к концу недели Дин был уверен — что-то происходит. Вот чувствовал всем телом этот необъяснимый зуд, предшествующий каким-нибудь глобальным неприятностям.  
  
В четверг вечером Дин собрал воедино все найденные заметки и расположил их по карте на столе, пометив каждую отметку датой. Поначалу он отметал сообщения с других частей света, но потом все же, наглядности ради, добавил и их.  
Наутро Дин, встав раньше всех, сварил на троих кофе, порезал бутербродов с индейкой и помидорами и даже поджарил тосты, не сделав из них угольки как обычно.  
  
— Доброе утро? — озадаченно спросил Сэм, разглядывая кулинарные творения Дина.  
  
— У нас есть дело, ешь быстрее.  
  
— Дело? Ты кого-то прибил и собираешься это расследовать?  
  
Дин только хмыкнул.  
  
Сэм подозрительно потыкал ложкой в кофе и внимательно посмотрел на Дина.  
  
— Что, опять серые пятна атакуют Америку?  
  
— Весь мир, если тебе интересно. Я для наглядности даже на карте отметил.  
  
— А, так вот что это, — Кевин зашел на кухню, переглянувшись с Сэмом. — Ты подозреваешь серые пятна в захвате мира?  
  
— Вы серьезно не видите ничего странного в одинаковых фотках со всего света?   
  
— Да на них даже не понятно, что сфотографировали, —возразил Сэм. — Пятна и пятна. Дин, я понимаю, тебе скучно тут сидеть, здесь нет никакого дела.  
  
Дин скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся. Неделю так старался, и родной брат даже не хочет его поддержать.  
Где там Кас, который без вопросов всегда шел за ним, просто потому, что Дин сказал.  
  
— Зато у меня есть дело, — сказал Сэм. — Три дня назад какую-то суперсекретную лабораторию в Юте приехали проверять — парни неделю на связь не выходили. И ребята из ФБР нашли бункер пустым, и только одни трупы и кровища повсюду. Причем людей как будто… съел кто-то. Везде куски тел, руки, ноги, головы. Сама лаборатория настежь раскрытая стоит, машины все на месте, а внутри кровавая баня.  
  
— С каких пор такие новости сообщают в инете? — поинтересовался Кевин.   
  
— Это мне рассказал один из охотников, работающих в ФБР. Он краем уха слышал, как обсуждали пустую лабораторию, в которой под большим секретом ставили опыты на людях. Там отключилось электричество намертво, и весь бункер оказался разблокирован, включая и камеры, где держали людей. Теперь ФБР носом землю роет, чтобы понять, кто это сделал и зачем, пока они ничего прессе не разболтали.  
  
Дин задумчиво отпил кофе.  
Сэм предложил несомненно более ценную новость, чем «бродящие люди», но тот самый зуд все равно донимал его.   
  
— Значит, едем в Юту? — уточнил Дин. — Может, заодно заедем в городок, рядом с которым было первое сообщение про бродящих?   
  
— Про кого? — переспросил Кевин.  
  
— Серые пятна, — буркнул Дин, допив кофе и отправившись собираться.  
  
Примерно через полчаса они с Сэмом загрузились в Импалу, уведомив Кевина, что вернутся через пару деньков. Дорога от убежища до Лебанона никогда не отличалась особой живостью, но в это утро им по пути не встретилась ни одна машина. Что только усилило беспокойство Дина.  
  
— А что там изобретали сожранные изобретатели? — уточнил Дин.  
  
— Роб, охотник из ФБР, не сказал, он же сам только мельком слышал, но оправили туда лучших из лучших, причем чуть ли не через пять минут после того, как охрана лаборатории не вышла на связь. Когда прибыли туда, там был весь этот кошмар, останки уже разлагаться начали потихоньку. Но при этом все машины, включая каких-то шишек из Вашингтона, стояли на парковке, нетронутые. Одна вроде бы пропала, но ее вполне могло там и не быть, следов практически никаких не осталось, а камеры все накрылись. Самое главное, пострадали только люди — реагенты, оборудование… все на месте. Несколько ненормально, не находишь?  
  
Дин только хмыкнул, выглядело это все и правда паршиво.  
  
Через полчаса они подъехали к окраине города, и Дин внезапно вспомнил, что из-за спешного отъезда завтрак он пропустил.   
  
— Ты не против, если мы тормознем возле какой-нибудь кафешки? — спросил он Сэма.  
  
Тот покачал головой, сосредоточенно уставившись в телефон.  
Разыграв в камень-ножницы-бумага, кто пойдет за едой, Дин остался в машине, пока Сэм, недовольно топая, направился в ярко раскрашенное кафе то ли «У Джека», то ли «У Дороти», удивительно пустое, несмотря на не такой уж и ранний час.  
Вообще, дорога впереди была пустой, и было как-то. Тихо. Дин мог поклясться, что так тихо рядом с городами не бывает, даже с такими занюханными провинциями, как Лебанон, штат Канзас.  
  
Его мобильник зазвонил, на экране высветилось имя Кевина.  
Проведя пальцем по экрану, Дин ответил на звонок.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Дин, вы далеко? — чуть истерично спросил Кевин.  
  
Давно Дин не слышал у него такого голоса.  
  
— Что случилось, мелкий? Кроули из подвала вырвался?   
  
— Дин! — Кевин очевидно не слышал его. — Ты был прав! Эти сообщения, фото… Дин, слишком поздно, оно уже началось!!  
  
Дин аж выпрямился на сидении и посмотрел в сторону кафе. Сэма видно не было, где он там ходит?  
  
— Что началось? В чем я прав, я сам не знал, что я ищу.  
  
— Это зомби, — сказал Кевин. — Зомби, понимаешь, как в кино, настоящие. Все эти бродящие, все фотки с ними, они по всему миру. Зомби-апокалипсис, понимаешь???  
  
— Кевин, успокойся, — прикрикнул на него Дин. — И давай нормально, по порядку.  
  
На том конце послышался долгий вдох и такой же долгий выдох.  
  
— Десять минут назад тебе на ноут пришло оповещение, видимо, с одного из сайтов, которые ты просматривал. Там было видео. Дин, там зомбаки — реальные зомбаки — сожрали троих людей и кошку. Чел, который снял видео, судя по всему, убежал и успел выложить видео в сеть. Теперь такие видео выкладываются со всего мира, их больше нескольких тысяч уже, и все новостные ленты трещат от воплей про зомби.   
И Дин, ты слушаешь?  
  
Дин кивнул, вспомнил, что Кевин его не видит, и ответил:  
  
— Да.   
  
— Из некоторых районов сообщения перестают приходить. Как будто больше там некому их отсылать.  
  
И в кафе, в чертовом ярком кафе то ли «У Джека», то ли у «Дороти», раздался выстрел.  
Не мешкая ни секунды, Дин отбросил мобильник и выскочил из машины. На ходу достав пистолет, он ворвался в кафе, где застал младшего брата, стоящего с ошеломленным видом над телом женщины.  
Ну, по крайней мере, так можно было определить по ее форме и определенно женским ногам. Выстрел Сэма разнес ее голову на кусочки.  
  
— Дин, она кинулась на меня, и, кажется, она была каким-то неизвестным нам монстром, — выпалил Сэм.  
  
Дин потер лоб тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
— Это зомби, Сэм. Хреновы зомби.  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Мне только что звонил Кевин, у нас тут чертов зомби-апокалипсис.  
  
Мда. Дина, по неизвестной причине, трясло от осознания того, что после жизни, проведенной в охоте за всевозможной нечистью, они таки столкнулись с зомби.  
Хуже могли быть только инопланетяне.  
  
— Какие, к чертям, зомби? В смысле, да не объясняй, я знаю, какие бывают зомби. Но их вроде как... не существует.  
  
Очевидно, Сэму эта новость тоже не показалась радужной и веселой.  
  
— Теперь существуют. Я был прав, те фотки и все эти паникеры, неделю, Сэм. Уже чуть ли не неделю по всему миру разгуливают зомби, а сегодня, видимо, их национальный праздник, раз они решили устроить шествие и угостить всех хот-догами. Человеческие хот-доги, мммм...  
  
Сэм скривился.  
  
— Возвращаемся в бункер, Дин. В Юту нам, очевидно, больше не надо.  
  
Они вышли, оставив на полу яркой кафешки «У Дороти» труп женщины, ставшей первой зомбячкой из того невообразимого множества, что им теперь, вероятно, предстояло уничтожить.  
Разворачивая импалу в обратном направлении, Дин вспомнил о еще одном немаловажном человеке, который теперь находился в еще большей опасности, чем раньше.  
  
Кас. Который даже не представляет, кто такие зомби и почему под их зубы не стоит подставляться, даже если ты ангел.   
  
К сожалению, прямо сейчас Дин мог надеяться только на чудо, так как местонахождение Каса все еще оставалось неизвестным.  
  
Хорошее, солнечное утро больше таковым не являлось, и Дин чувствовал, что не скоро наступит момент, когда он сможет сказать, что сегодня «хорошее» утро.  
Сэм, нахмурившись, сидел рядом и молча барабанил по коленке.  
  
— Дин, от Каса не было новостей?  
  
Дин покачал головой.  
  
— Как думаешь, он жив еще?  
  
— Я надеюсь, — Дину очень не хотелось продолжать эту тему. В конце концов, до тех пор пока Кас сам не сообщит, что он в порядке, им оставалось только верить в это.  
  


  
  
**Кастиэль**  
Про утро, впрочем, Кас очень сильно преувеличил – приблизительно было не больше шести-семи часов до полудня.   
  
Крейг был не таким уж большим городком и, как позднее понял Кас, зараженным не составило большого труда за считанные пару десятков минут пройти город практически насквозь.   
  
Кас этого всего не видел: он в тот момент с первым огромным разочарованием в своей человеческой жизни лежал, уткнувшись носом в тяжелую холодную ткань, и понимал, насколько же слабо человеческое тело.   
Как Сэм и Дин, ведя такой неупорядоченный ритм жизни, ночуя где попало, питаясь так же, умудрялись не болеть, не падать от усталости, даже носом не шмыгали? Дин в те времена, когда они с Кастиэлем были напарниками по охоте, как-то несколько дней в особо холодном штате жил в практически неотапливаемом доме, и при этом ходил в своей вечной кожаной куртке и был бодр и весел, как никогда.  
А ведь на него тогда влияли не только погодные условия. Лилит, Руби, Сэм, Люцифер, конец света, ангелы, демоны, охота, что угодно – Дину все было ни по чем. Он пил холодное пиво и заедал все черствым сэндвичем, и Кас тогда так гордился своим человеком, тем, что он при всех своих проблемах борется, несмотря ни на что.  
Лучше бы Кастиэль тогда спросил, как Дин вообще так может жить. Ведь теперь время показало, что у самого Каса так не получалось.   
  
Он все пытался провалиться в сон, но мешали раздававшиеся снаружи чьи-то истошные вопли. Целую ночь его мучили бессонница и сонливость одновременно, он не мог нормально заснуть, потому что был так сильно напряжен, что просто не мог отключить мозг и впустить сон в себя. И одновременно ему ужасно хотелось спать. И чтобы горло перестало драть словно ножом, и чтобы голова не трещала, и чтобы нос снова ощущал запахи.  
Утром он хотел перестать этого желать, вонь, доносившаяся сквозь щели в ночлежке, была просто невыносимой. Трупный запах, как невидимый газ, проникал буквально Касу в нос, заставляя его морщиться от тошноты и отвращения.  
Потом раздались крики. Женские, мужские, детские. Звуки ударов и выстрелов. Касу казалось, что он бредит, и все это теперь уж точно ему снится. Как только он открывал глаза, сверху наваливалась тишина, и весь переполох начинал заглушаться сам по себе.  
Чтобы потом возникнуть вновь.  
  
Через какое-то время к этой какофонии звуков и запахов добавилась та самая нотка, которая щекотала нервы любому человеку, заставляя срабатывать какие-то древние забытые инстинкты. И пусть Кас раньше был хоть трижды ангелом, но он на этот призыв отозвался тоже.  
Запах крови. Металлическая горькая сладость, оседающая на языке, струящаяся шелковой лентой рука об руку с запахом гниения и разложения.  
Кас шумно вдохнул этот пьяный, отвратительный запах, открыл глаза и понял, что у входа в их ночлежку стоит самый уродливый человек, которого он когда-либо видел.  
Его одежда была грязной, окровавленной, рваной и затасканной, сквозь нее проглядывало уродливое мертвенно-зеленое тело, вздувшееся, словно все органы внутри наполнили водой и теперь они грозили лопнуть в любой момент и прорвать собой кожу. Представив себе фонтан из лопнувших кишок и крови, Кас чуть ли не задумчиво посмотрел этому человеку в глаза. Их не было, его глаз просто не было. Скорее всего, белесые потекшие глазницы с запекшейся черной кромкой крови напоминали Кастиэлю…  
Додумать он не успел.  
  
Подволакивая за собой босую скрюченную ногу, человек двинулся к нему и Бэду, что-то неразборчиво гудя себе под нос. Очень было похоже на песню без слов, Дин иногда так тоже напевал, когда делал что-то методичное, например, нарезал себе мясо на сэндвич.  
Откуда-то из-за старых ящиков и бочек, стоящих у стены, выскочил Бэд с древним даже на вид ружьем в руках. Он прицелился и спустил курок раньше, чем тормозящий Кастиэль успел даже понять, что он собирается делать.  
Голова уродливого человека дернулась и раскрошилась на кусочки, как ломоть черствого хлеба в неосторожных руках. Кас ожидал фонтана крови, мозгов или отлетающих зубов, например. Нет, все произошло почти бесшумно, не считая самого выстрела. Сухой шорох, глухой стук падающего тела – и все.   
  
Бэд выбрался из своего укрытия полностью и подскочил к Касу.  
  
– Ты в порядке, парень? – спокойно, словно это не он только что разнес человеку голову, спросил Бэд. – Ты смотри, эти уроды, они того... Они мертвые, ты понимаешь, парень? Они уже мертвые. И мы все будем мертвыми, если не удерем отсюда. Все бегут из города, и нам надо, парень, поднимайся, ничего с собой не бери, главное, шкуры свои спасти, с цацками потом разберёмся.   
  
Кас послушно вскочил, точнее, поднялся, едва не упав снова, и, скинув с себя одеяло, побрел к выходу из ночлега. Поморщившись от прошившего тела холода, он подумал, что в отличие ото всех других бездомных ему и оставлять тут нечего было.  
У него вообще ничего не было, кроме самого себя и новоприобретенной веры в Дина.  
Бэд уже ждал его у двери, он был прав, он был чертовски прав, им надо было убираться отсюда как можно быстрее. У Каса на мгновение мелькнула мысль о том, что ему даже не очень интересно, куда делись другие бездомные, например, лысый дружок Бэда. Кажется, Кас и любой другой человек, за исключением, наверное, Дина Винчестера, так стремился спасти свою жизнь, что в одночасье ему стало плевать на все остальные жизни, опять же за исключением Дина Винчестера.  
  
Где-то совсем рядом послышалось то ли рычание, то ли гудение, и Кас от неожиданности споткнулся. Когда он выпрямился, то увидел, что за спиной Бэда уже стоял похожий на первого мертвый человек-урод.  
Горло подвело Каса, он смог только прохрипеть что-то вроде:  
  
– Бернись… – но даже это не спасло бы немного глуховатого Бэда.  
  
Кас увидел, как оборачивается Бэд, как урод хватает его шею, услышал хруст и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, призыв: беги.  
Он подумал о дыре в стене с другой стороны их убежища. О криках в городе. О людях-уродах и возможности умереть, не уйдя и дальше пары метров.  
  
Ему было все равно.  
  
Кастиэль побежал.  
  


  
  
Обратный путь до бункера был короче, но и вымотал, по мнению Дина, куда больше. Руки у него тряслись как у заправского алкоголика, и хорошо, что на этой дороге не было светофоров: он бы сейчас не вынес мелькания цветов и даже не стал бы обращать внимания на смену сигнала. Он нервно барабанил по рулю, дергал ногами под сидением, и ему казалось, что от нервов зудит вся шея.   
Музыка сейчас была совсем не кстати, но и ехать в полной тишине не хотелось. Поэтому Дин заставил Сэма вылезти в интернет и читать вслух новостные ленты.  
Кевин был прав: лента городов исчезала словно на глазах, их отрезало от всего мира, замолкли голоса тех, кто пытался рассказать о происходящем.  
  
Это было так странно. В фильмах, как помнилось Дину, обычно проходило много дней, события старательно замалчивались прессой и правительством.  
  
А тут все было не так. Совсем не так. Не то чтобы у Дина были мысли по поводу того, как должен проходить зомби-апокалипсис, но чувство, которое лучшего всего бы описало происходящее, звучало как «не так».  
  
Им должны были дать шанс подготовиться. Расследовать, изучить, собрать припасы, нагнать паники. Да что угодно, но Дина категорически не устраивала сложившаяся ситуация: Сэм сидел, съежившись на соседнем сидении, не такой решительный и уверенный в себе, как раньше, и зачитывал все пополняющийся список умирающих городов.  
  
Дину до зуда в руках хотелось вытащить мобильный и позвонить Касу. Чертов ангел был неизвестно где, с момента падения он так и не дал о себе знать ничего, только один раз позвонил, и Дин места себе не находил от тревоги за него. Волнение уже переросло в панику. Кастиэль, ангел Господень, наверняка понятия не имел, кто такие зомби и почему они могут быть столь опасны.   
Все его представления базировались на паре боевиков, что они когда-то посмотрели с Дином, а в периоды очеловечивания Кас смотрел порнуху и сериалы, что не могло дать ему хоть элементарных представлений о нынешней картине мира.  
Что же помешало Дину показать ему хоть одну из частей «Обители зла»? Хотя, с другой стороны, нельзя быть уверенным, что Кас сопоставил бы события, происходящие сейчас, с действом в фильме.  
  
Еще ничтожней была вероятность, что ангел бы напялил на себя красное платье, кожаные сапожки и взял в руки автомат.  
  
Представив получившуюся картину, Дин издал звук, который был чем-то средним между хихиканьем и покашливанием.  
  
Сэм задумчиво на него посмотрел, но продолжил изучать статьи в интернете, пока у них к нему все еще был доступ.  
  
Подъехав ко входу в бункер, Дин сразу кинулся внутрь, толком не закрыв Импалу, не дожидаясь копавшегося Сэма.  
  
Кевин нашелся на кухне. Он стоял и смотрел на закипающий чайник так спокойно и расслабленно, как будто ничего не случилось, как будто бы не он полчаса назад в панике звонил Дину и кричал, что все рухнуло.  
Скорее всего, подумал Дин, у него просто началась стадия шока, когда мозг пытается осознать полученную информацию, принять ее как данность, а разум, моральные устои, привычная вбитая внутрь «нормальность», которая после всех приключений все еще оставалась в Кевине, не дают ему этого сделать.  
  
Осознать столь очевидную мелочь, как зомби-апокалипсис.  
  
Дин же даже не пытался бороться со своими мыслями. Беда, конечно, но слово «апокалипсис» стало каким-то даже родным за все эти годы.  
Ничего удивительного не будет в том, что он, Сэм и, скорее всего, Кас, когда они найдут его (обязательно это жизнеутверждающее «когда»), окажутся единственными, кто сможет все исправить.  
Дину захотелось залезть под стол, как детстве, и сделать вид, что они снова с Сэмом играют в прятки, а, следовательно, его тут попросту нет.  
Где-то внутри под кожей, даже глубже, зашевелилась уверенность, что на сей раз Дину очень и очень не понравится конец этой расчудесной сказки про зомби.  
  
– Кевин, – позвал он. – Расскажи, что происходит?  
  
Где-то сзади Сэм открывал холодильник, видимо, пытаясь, пока есть время, дозавтракать.  
Кевин повернулся лицом, выключил чайник, и Дину очень захотелось ударить его этим самым чайником по лицу.   
  
Парень был немного серее, чем бумага, и в глазах у него плескалась дурная пустота. Все ясно. Дин хмыкнул, усадил Кевина за стол. Потом взял чистую чашку, сыпанул туда первой попавшейся заварки из банки (что вообще за глупость – делить чай по каким-то видам? Коричневый и ладно!), залил кипятком. Подумал немного, достал из шкафчика, где они хранили алкоголь, початую бутылку виски, плеснул в чай и сунул получившееся пойло Кевину под нос.  
  
Тот послушно, как кукла, отпил из чашки, и тут же закашлялся, но Дин не понял, от чего больше – от кипятка или от лошадиной дозы бухла в чае.  
  
– Черт, так и убить можно, Дин! – возмутился Кевин.  
  
Дин только хмыкнул.  
  
– Да я смотрю, ты наоборот ожил.  
  
Кевин отставил кружку и пододвинул к себе раскрытый на столе ноутбук.  
Пощелкал по кнопкам, что-то пробормотал под нос.  
  
– Интернет все еще есть, но это ненадолго. Слишком мало точек передачи сигнала, да и как только работа серверов прекратится, по любым причинам, мы останемся без всемирной паутины.  
  
– А мобильная связь? – спросил Сэм.   
  
Дин сам отпил из кружки Кевина и поморщился. Такой дрянью и вправду можно было бы убить. Черт, Касу, где бы он ни был, лучше позвонить, пока еще есть возможность. Пока у Дина все еще есть возможность за ним приехать.  
  
Господи, лучше бы ему позвонить поскорее, иначе Дин вырубит каждого зомби в США, но найдет его.  
  
Где угодно.  
  
– С мобильниками, скорее всего, еще очень долго ничего не случится. США – страна, где во всем должна быть надежность! – Кевин даже гордо улыбнулся, как истинный американец, хоть и был корейцем. – Даже если навернутся новые вышки, передающие сигнал, то останется полно старых, еще с шестидесятых годов, они все еще работают. Да и к тому же практически вся мобильная система работает автономно, без участия в ней человека. Еще проблема в электричестве, но практически на всех вышках сразу ставят электрогенераторы, которые в прямом смысле работают от зарядов в окружающем их воздухе. Так что мы вполне можем остаться здесь и ждать звонков от тех, кому понадобится наша…  
  
Мобильник Дина резко завибрировал.  
Дин вытащил его из кармана и уставился на незнакомый номер.  
  
– Да?  
  
– Дин? – голос был хриплый, усталый, какой-то далекий, но это был Кас. С ним могло быть что угодно, он мог быть где угодно, но всегда его голос подстегивал в Дине инстинкты охотника.   
  
Бежать, скорее бежать, найти, спасти.  
  
– Где ты, Кас? – рявкнул в трубку Дин. – Что случилось? Что с тобой? Там рядом есть кто-нибудь, кто может тебе помочь?   
  
– Дин, Дин... – Кастиэль остановил его панический поток слов и закашлялся. – Со мной все почти хорошо. Хорошо, наверное, я не знаю. Не знаю, что происходит. Эти люди повсюду, они такие странные, они так воняют, Дин.   
  
– Кас, ни в коем случае не подходи к ним и не давай им себя укусить.  
  
Из трубки раздался чуть слышный смешок.  
  
– Я знаю, мне уже сказали. Дин, все бегут из Крейга. Тут есть люди, они еще живые, они едут в Лос-Анжелес, – он ненадолго замолчал. – Должен ли я поехать с ними?  
  
Дин прикинул расстояние от Канзаса до Калифорнии. Да все равно, какое там расстояние, у него нет и никогда не было выбора – он все равно поедет. Даже если Кас бы позвонил и сказал, что собирается на Аляску, Дин все равно бы не остался в бункере и не бросил бы его.  
Не после всего, что для них сделал Кас. Не сейчас, когда он так сильно нужен Дину здесь.  
Но все равно… это же через пол-Америки. У Дина есть только один шанс, и неизвестно, получится или нет, учитывая, что почти половина восточных штатов оказалась зараженной зомби раньше, чем остальная часть Америки.  
И Дин стопроцентно не может ехать один. Никак. Каким бы он крутым охотником ни был, ему нужен попутчик в этом долгом и опасном пути.   
  
Он внимательно посмотрел на Сэма.  
Младший, даже не зная, о чем они с Касом говорят, все равно с готовностью кивнул. Это же Сэм. Он не бросит Дина, он не отступит – так же, как и старший Винчестер.  
А вот Кевина лучше всего будет оставить в бункере. Это не пятизвёздочный отель, но парень уже привык, наверное. А еще тут Кроули, и кто-то должен сторожить Короля Ада.  
  
– Да. Кас, да, езжай, в Лос-Анжелес. Если можешь, найди мобильник, любой, запиши в него мой номер, выключи его и включи, когда будешь в ЛА. Я буду два раза в день звонить тебе. И, слышишь, я найду тебя, Кас. Верь мне, я приду за тобой.   
  
Кас снова закашлялся, и сердце Дина пропустило удар. Да что с этим непробиваемым ангелом такое?  
  
– Кас… Что с тобой?  
  
– Я сделаю, как ты скажешь, Дин. Я верю тебе и я жду тебя.  
  
И Кастиэль, чертов самый упрямый и самый упорный ангел Господень, просто отключился.  
Дин задумчиво засунул телефон обратно в куртку, отобрал у Сэма сэндвич, который тот уже успел себе настрогать, и почти радостно заявил:  
  
– Мы едем в Лос-Анжелес! Там нужна наша помощь.  

**Кастиэль**  
Впоследствии Кас ни за что бы не смог вспомнить, где и как он бродил, куда он бежал из ночлежки и находился ли он вообще по-прежнему в Крейге. Дома, здания, машины, улицы – все было похоже на город, в котором Кас начал становиться настоящим человеком. Но внутри него все чувства, все инстинкты просто кричали о том, что это не то место, не тот город. Чужой, злобно оскалившийся разбитыми окнами, искореженными трупами людей, мертвый и стремящийся умертвить всех внутри себя.  
  
Касу очень не хотелось умирать в таком месте. Он чудом избегал этих странных людей-уродов, которые, как он заметил, не говорили, очень медленно двигались и очень упорно шли, если видели человека, и с большим наслаждением поедали его, снова и снова ища себе жертвы.  
  
Где-то в городе слышались крики, выстрелы, удары, плач то ли взрослых, то ли детей. И Кастиэль, который толком не понимал, чего ему стоит бояться, тоже поддался этой неразумной, но невероятно затягивающей панике.  
  
Тот самый парк, в котором он нашел себе место в первый день пребывания в Крейге, стал прибежищем для него и теперь.  
Голова ужасно болела, словно изнутри что-то давило на черепную кость, и Кас боялся, что его голова лопнет и рассыплется с сухим шорохом, как у того урода, которого застрелил Бэд.  
  
Еще его била дрожь, немного, но ощутимо, и кости словно выламывало. Кастиэль не знал, как именно люди называли это ужаснейшее состоянии, что он переживал, но точно мог сказать только одно – это была болезнь. И если он не найдет тех, кто сможет ему если не помочь, то хотя бы подсказать, что делать, то он недолго протянет. Ему казалось, что это состояние буквально смертельно, еще секунда – и он упадет замертво. Но шли минуты, часы и ничего – он все еще был в сознании, жив и даже мог двигаться. Незнакомый с человеческими болезнями по личному опыту, Кастиэль, даже видя перед собой вполне логичные факты, все равно не мог собрать их воедино и сделать хоть какой-то вывод.  
Он мог только подняться с мокрой после ночи скамейки, на которой сидел, сам не зная, сколько, и пойти. Из парка, на улицы, к людям, хоть куда-то, главное, чтобы не приняли его за урода из тех, что бродили по улицам. Почему-то Касу казалось, что сейчас он очень сильно будет на них похож.  
  
Как-то давно, еще в бытность ангелом, Кастиэль однажды прилетел к Дину с какой-то очередной информацией, сейчас он даже и не помнил, что точно это было.  
Винчестер был один в номере мотеля, он смотрел телевизор, какой-то музыкальный канал. Пока они обсуждали то, что хотел сказать Кас, на экране начался очередной клип, и это, наверное, был единственный музыкальный клип, который в своей жизни Кас посмотрел от начала и до конца.  
  
Вокалист, или их было двое, Кас сейчас не помнил точно, пел свою песню, идя мимо людей и солдат, сражающихся друг с другом на улице. Каса тогда так поразило, насколько был безразличен и спокоен этот человек, идущий вот так просто, пока вокруг него творится насилие и хаос, и вообще-то идет война.  
Хотя Кас мог и ошибаться, и тот человек был не столь равнодушен, как это выглядело для всех. В любом случае, сейчас Кас был очень похож на того человека, он шел через мрак и хаос, горящие кучи то ли мусора, то ли еще чего-то. Даже внешне по цветам вся обстановка походила на то, что в клипе видел Кас, все куда-то бегут, кто-то падает, врезаются машины в людей и друг в друга. И все вокруг такое серо-зеленое и постылое, бьющее по нервам кипятком отчаяния. Самыми цветными пятнами выделялась только кровь повсюду, растерзанные трупы да горящие кучи. Загадочные люди, думал Кас, не прошло и пары часов, как кто-то напал на них, а они уже жгут все что есть, разрушают то, что могут, убивают тех, кто напал, даже толком не разбираясь, что происходит. Может, этим уродам вообще помощь нужна была?  
  
Вспомнив зеленую кожу и белые глаза того урода, которого застрелил Бэд, Кас содрогнулся от отвращения и понял, что его ничто бы не заставило помогать этим людям. Кастиэль, может, и стал человеком, но более человечным он не стал. Как был солдатом, так и остался. Правда, теперь, скорее, солдатом, бегущим с поля боя.  
Еще в том клипе, что видел Кас в недолгий период своей мирной жизни с Дином, был мальчик, который кричал так, что все, кто бежали, дрались, военные, люди, все вокруг падали то ли замертво, то еще как, но смысл, как понял Кас, был в том, что есть тот, кто всегда может прийти, сделать что-то и остановить творящееся безумие.  
  
Воспаленное сознание уже нарисовало Кастиэлю, как посреди улицы, по которой он брел, держась за стены домов, появляется Дин с огромным автоматом в руках, обмотанный лентами патронов и с нелепыми черными полосами на щеках, и с криком бросается «спасать мир по-винчестеровски». Именно так все и было бы, если бы фантазия могла стать явью. Пришел бы всемогущий кто-то и разрешил бы все проблемы в радиусе видимости одним своим появлением.  
  
Когда-то Кастиэль считал, что так может только Бог. Теперь же, со временем, он заменился на Дина Винчестера.  
  
Кас даже захихикал от такого сравнения, потом закашлялся, а потом его подхватили сильные руки, но это были не руки Дина. О нет, так не бывает. Дин бы не смог здесь появиться, он не владеет магией, он не ангел и не демон.  
Кас обернулся на тащившего его за собой человека. Парень, светловолосый, меньше него, и, определенно, не Дин.  
  
– Дин, – прохрипел Кас, понимая, что еще немного – и он не сможет разговаривать вообще. – Мне нужно позвонить Дину.  
  
Парень, видимо, услышавший, а главное, понявший его, как-то почти печально улыбнулся ему и кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
– Конечно, парень. Дойдем до машины – и ты позвонишь кому угодно.  
  
Его куда-то тащил этот необыкновенно добрый парень, не выглядящий как бездомные, которые раньше помогали Касу. Они почти добрались до выезда из города, Кас обернулся посмотреть на место, которое он так спешно покидал с каким-то незнакомцем.   
Толпы, точнее, одна серо-красная, мерзкая, стонущая и рычащая толпа уродов двигалась, выгоняя всех оставшихся живых. Люди, бежавшие впереди толпы уродов, были так же грязны, так же окровавлены, они стонали, рычали, и если бы Кас сейчас закрыл глаза, он бы ни за что на свете не отличил бы одних от других.  
  
Кастиэля дернул за локоть его недавний спаситель, подтаскивая его к машине, возле которой уже стояла еще девушка и парень. Кас, даже если бы попытался, не смог бы сейчас описать их внешность, во что они были одеты и прочее.  
Он беспомощно в последний раз кинул взгляд на город, ставший его первым учителем в том, как быть человеком, и позволил усадить себя в машину на заднее сидение.  
Его спаситель плюхнулся рядом, вытащил телефон из кармана и протянул Касу:  
  
– Звони, чувак. Пока еще связь есть, звони кому хочешь. Сейчас время такое странное, что ты можешь больше и не увидеть своих родных или кто у тебя там.   
  
Кас несмело обхватил рукой мобильник и по памяти начал набирать номер Дина. Пока в трубке шли гудки, он повернулся и спросил у своего спасителя:  
  
– А куда мы едем?   
  
– Лос-Анжелес, – ответил он. – Город Ангелов.  
  


  
  
**«День, который я пережил, потому что был идиотом.»**   
_Пока длилось все это безумие, я не убил ни одного зараженного. Достаточно удивительно, учитывая, сколько я их видел и сколько раз я наблюдал, как их убивают. Но у меня никогда не хватило бы духу выстрелить в живого человека (или не дай бог отрубить что-то).  
  
Даже если этот человек хотел бы сделать меня своим завтраком и уже начал откусывать кусочки моей плоти, я бы сдался.   
Я всегда знал, что в этом всем есть моя вина.   
  
Я всегда помнил, как отдал профессору Й. пробирки с вакциной NL, попросив еще раз их перепроверить, меня смущала реакция клеток на повышенную температуру и кислотную среду. Но профессор Й. ответил, что в этом нет необходимости, что кроме меня вакцину разрабатывают сотни ученых, если они ничего не заметили, то чего уж говорить обо мне.  
Он мог бы уделить буквально десять минут своего времени, одним глазом глянуть на образцы ткани до вакцины и после. Мог бы...  
Если вы думаете, что ученые VL14 хотели изменить мир к лучшему или, наоборот, уничтожить его, то вы ошибаетесь. По большей части, они были просто людьми, гениальными и безумными, просто людьми. Одни хотели славы и признания, другие — денег и безбедной старости, третьи были просто психами, если вы спросите меня.  
  
Никто из них не вставал с утра и не думал: ну наконец-то, сегодня я уничтожу человечество, выпустив в него армию кровожадных зомби._

  
  
**Дин**  
Несколько часов спустя Импала ровно катилась по пустынной дороге, солнце все так же слепило глаза ярким светом. Если забыть на минуточку хотя бы о том, что сейчас происходило во всем мире, если отрешиться от фантомных криков умирающих людей, то Дину бы показалось, что они с Сэмом снова, как и раньше, едут спасать какого-то незнакомца от неизвестной потусторонней фигни. И Кас скоро к ним припорхает своими ангельскими крылышками, будет смотреть своим внимательным взглядом, неумело шутить, не замечая, как закатывает глаза Дин и ухмыляется Сэм, наблюдая за своим братом и его личным ангелом.  
  
Дину очень, очень сильно сейчас не хватало присутствия Каса здесь, в покореженном, побитом фантастической, сошедшей с экранов кинотеатров, катастрофой. Кто бы в здравом уме мог предположить, что однажды они проснутся, а кто-то незнакомый равнодушным чуждым голосом сообщит, что привычный мир еще предстоит отвоевать у очередных монстров?  
  
По своему многолетнему опыту Дин знал, что сколько бы люди ни храбрились, как бы они ни хвалились своей смелостью, своим желанием жить – в первые же сутки такая ситуация, как зомби-апокалипсис проредит земное население чуть ли не вдвое. Им очень повезет, если птицы и животные останутся невосприимчивыми к той заразе, что без патронов вышибала людям мозги, и толкала их на угождение своему самому первому инстинкту – голоду.  
  
Дина ужасно бесило отсутствие информации, хоть каких-то знаний, что убивает зомби, как они появились, сколько их, как быстро человек становится таким же после укуса. Основываясь на знаниях, полученных из ужастиков, не стоило и надеяться пройти путь от Канзаса до Калифорнии и не пострадать.  
  
С замиранием сердца и ледяной волной паники Дин думал о том, что Кас знает еще меньше, чем Дин и Сэм. Оставалось только надеяться, что найдется добрая душа, что подскажет падшему ангелу, как не сдохнуть и прожить еще чуть-чуть и дождаться двух рыцарей на черном железном коне.  
  
Или нет. Но о таком варианте Дин просто боялся думать.  
Кастиэль был семьей Дина, он спасал его бесчисленное количество раз, иногда даже ценой своей жизни, он вместе с Дином прошел Чистилище и он просто был его Касом.  
Просто не мог умереть только потому, что он не знал, с чем он сражается.  
Просто не мог и точка.  
  
Сэм сидел рядом, нахмуренный еще больше, чем раньше, и видит бог, у него была на это причина. Как и сказал им Кевин, интернет работал до первой потери серверов. И судя по тому, что ни с одного мобильника они выйти в сеть не могли – именно это и случилось. Они остались без связи с миром, без информации о положении дел.   
Теперь каждый был сам по себе, каждая страна, каждый штат, каждый город.  
Когда сам по себе будет каждый человек, тогда на homo sapiens можно будет смело поставить крест.  
  
Дин усмехнулся. Даже если он будет последним, кто будет верить в родственные связи, он никогда и ни за что не бросит тех, кто ему дорог. Не бросит Сэма, не бросит Кевина. Не бросит Каса.  
Он будет последним, кто сможет взять в руки оружие, но он так и сделает, отряхнет свою куртку, зарядит дробовик и пойдет против толпы мертвяков, сколько бы их ни было.  
Дина могли считать кем угодно – лжецом, убийцей, вором, тем, кто сеет смерть вокруг себя, наглым самоуверенным охотником, раздражающим всех просто как человек, но он никогда не станет предателем или отступником. Такой уж он был – видел всегда выход, свет впереди, даже если был заперт и в полной темноте.  
Пока в него верит хоть один из тех троих, что были его семьей, он будет платить им той же монетой – верностью. Особенно Касу, ведь именно его доверие чаще всех предавал Дин, сам того не понимая.  
Теперь пришла пора расплаты, и Дин готов был хоть раз в жизни по-настоящему показать Кастиэлю, ангелу Господнему, что тот не зря вытащил его из самого ада.  
Только вот ангелу ли?  
  
Почти за целый день они с Сэмом проехали Канзас практически полностью, толком не останавливаясь. Только короткие передышки на туалет и быстрый перекус – и мчаться дальше. У них не было времени кому-то помогать, кого-то спасать.  
Потому Дин хоть и замечал нахмуренные брови и поджатые губы брата, но все равно огибал все города объездными дорогами, даже не позволяя себе подумать, что там сейчас кто-то гибнет, страдает, ждет помощи.  
Это было просто кошмарно, эгоистично, Дину и самому было плохо от своих решений. Его мутило от задавленных на подкорке мыслей, что сейчас он ведет себя как равнодушный мудак, но он просто не мог тратить времени.  
Лучше он лишних часа три поупивается ненавистью к себе, лучше ему будут сниться кошмары, где будут приходить все не спасенные им люди, которых он не знал, которых никогда не узнает. Они тоже сейчас эгоистично ждали спасения, ведь все хотят жить. Те, кто не хотят, просто не рождаются в этом мире. А уж если родились и попали в тот самый 2014, когда больные фантазии мизантропов стали явью, – добро пожаловать! Это Америка, детка, здесь сбываются мечты.  
  
Никто теперь не был святым, особенно Дин Винчестер.   
  
  
День давно перевалил за полдень, короткое весеннее солнце медленно, но верно клонилось к горизонту, а Дин и Сэм с каждым километром были все ближе и ближе к границе штата.  
  
Практически у самой границы была заправка, где они решили попытать счастья и залить свои канистры бензином. До этого несколько заправок на автоматическом управлении им пришлось пропустить из-за банальной причины отсутствия на них электричества. Без него автоматы подачи топлива попросту не работали, и драгоценное топливо оставалось нетронутыми.  
Еще несколько были уже кем-то до них оприходованы, и приветствовали их тоскливо свисающими шлангами и побитыми окнами разграбленных магазинчиков.  
Вот вам и человеческая природа в действии. Не прошло и суток с момента начала катастрофы, а некоторые уже утратили последние моральные ценности, дай бог вообще бывшие у них в наличии.  
  
Теперь Винчестерам вроде бы везло – заправка выглядела нетронутой, да еще и приветливо мигала лампочками, работавшими не иначе как на магии, ведь в округе на несколько сотен километров не было ни единой электростанции.  
  
Дина напрягла только пустая машина, стоявшая неподалеку, но мало ли кто мог ее здесь бросить.  
  
Он заглушил мотор, и Сэм вылез, чтобы проверить работоспособность автоматов. Через пару минут Дину стало скучно, и он решил прогуляться до магазина, запастись едой: не стоило забывать, что эра забегаловок в стиле старой Америки подошла к концу, и надеяться на блинчики с кленовым сиропом и любимые увесистые бургеры больше не приходилось.  
  
Предусмотрительно взяв с собой дробовик, Дин кивнул Сэму и направился к входу. Толкнув дверь, он принюхался и понял, что откуда-то неуловимо тянет чем-то гнилым, как будто ящик бургеров разом испортился. Чуть слышно ступая по кафельному полу, Дин прислушался. Было очень тихо, просто до неестественности тихо.  
  
Где-то в подсобке что-то со звоном ударилось об стену, а следом послышался даже не крик – так, задушенный писк или всхлип.  
  
Дин, не мешкая ни секунды, ворвался туда, держа пушку наготове.  
  
Огромный зомби-мужик прижимал к грязному полу девушку, еще совсем юную. Ее светлые волосы покрывала видная даже в тусклом освещении кровь. Яркие алые пятна забрызгали стены и, судя по ранам на ногах мужика, это была его кровь. Девчонка дрыгала ногами, как жук, перевернутый на спину, она лежала на животе, и натренированный взгляд Дина выхватывал те картины, что говорили ему яснее ясного, что происходит и что уже произошло. Слишком много крови, яркой, густой крови под тем местом, где у девушки был живот. Ногти, бессильно впившиеся в скользкий кафель, обломанные, с видным еще кое-где на них то ли розовым, то ли фиолетовым лаком.  
  
Ноги, длинные стройные ножки, на которые наверняка заглядывались все окрестные парни, сейчас в судорогах бились, разбивая колени об пол. И значило это все только одно – девушка однозначно была уже мертва, или собиралась умереть в ближайшие минуты.  
Зомби-мертвяк, лежащий на ней, судя по форменному фартуку и стандартной клетчатой рубашке, пару часов назад был продавцом или даже хозяином магазинчика.  
Сейчас он с увлечением похрустывал чем-то с плеча девушки.  
Дин просто нажал на курок, даже не целясь, даже не думая. Он чуть промахнулся, и пуля вместо того, чтобы попасть мертвяку в голову, ушла куда-то ему в плечо или чуть выше.  
  
Раздавшийся высокий полный боли крик выхолодил все внутри Дина. Светловолосая девчонка, секунду назад еще боровшаяся за жизнь, теперь уже был точно мертва, и добил ее Дин. Она бы все равно не выжила, уговаривал себя Дин, чуть подрагивающими руками перезаряжая дробовик, она бы все равно стала монстром, и ты бы ее убил. Ничего не поделать, думал он, снова прицеливаясь, на этот раз точно уже в зомби, который на предыдущий выстрел даже не отреагировал, занятый своим обедом.  
  
Сзади хлопнула входная дверь: видимо, Сэм услышал и крики и выстрелил.  
  
Ты ее спас, подумал Дин, снова нажимая на курок и на этот раз попадая в цель.

 

 

  
Практически спокойно они добрались до границы штата. Несколько часов подряд Дин почти физически ощущал напряжение, исходившее от сидевшего рядом брата.  
  
Все попытки заговорить оборачивались тем, что Сэм с праведным возмущением смотрел на Дина и снова отворачивался.  
  
Честно, Дину было плевать сейчас на истерики младшего, тем более что в любом случае у них было маловато выбора. Или они убивают укушенных, или через пару часов на территории Америки будет на несколько зомбяков больше.  
Исходя из того, что рано или поздно, чтобы жить спокойно, им все равно придется расправиться с заразой целиком и полностью, так почему бы не начать заранее?  
Так что Дин решил дать брату остыть, да и ему самому не мешало успокоиться.  
  
За остаток этого мрачного, тягучего, как смола, дня они выехали из Канзаса, и уже в темноте ехали по Колорадо.  
Было единогласно, безо всяких обсуждений, решено не останавливаться на ночь, чтобы пересечь штат к утру целиком.  
  
Сэм сменил Дина за рулем и, чтобы разогнать сопливо-оцепеневшее состояние, поставил в магнитолу кассету с не очень бодрой инструментальной музыкой.  
Дин, съевший себя живьем своими мыслями, сомнениями и раскаянием за смерть девушки на заправке, заснул толком даже не прислушиваясь к сочным переливам гитарного пост-рока.  
  
Когда он проснулся, то понял, что теперь целый день будет расплачиваться за ночь в неудобной позе затекшими ногами, хрустящими костями и тому подобным. Серьезно, такие ночевки были в самом конце его личного хит-парада тягот и лишений жизни охотника на нечисть.  
За окнами Импалы все было затянуто редким стылым утренним туманом, и Дин только сейчас обратил внимание что, несмотря на работающую в машине печку, он как-то ненормально замерз.  
Рыжие склоны, горы и прочие прелести самого скалистого штата то проявлялись в серой дымке, то снова исчезали.  
  
Дину отчаянно хотелось кофе и домой, в бункер. На уютный диван, который он раскопал где-то в хранилище и выставил перед теликом в одной из больших комнат. Кусок теплого ароматного яблочного пирога, истощающего сладость одним своим видом.  
Каса, например, под бок к себе, в обнимку, чтобы лежать, предаваясь блаженному ничегонеделанию и смотреть старые добрые американские детективы.  
  
Дин толком никогда не знал такого домашнего простого уюта, а если и знал, то забыл, погребя все счастливые воспоминания под холодным пеплом сожженных чужих жизней, которые он спасал, отдавая этому всего себя.  
  
Ему оставалось только представлять то, чего он никогда не испытывал, но очень бы хотел. У него был короткий период такой мирной жизни с Лизой, который он все равно умудрился просрать, не будучи счастливым в объятиях женщины, которая готова была жить с ним с любым. С озлобленным потерей брата, с уставшим от дорог и странствий, со стремящимся в любой чужой бой, когда его собственный был закончен.  
  
Сэм относительно бодро для такого муторного утра барабанил в такт музыке пальцами по рулю, и Дин с удивлением понял, что братец, вечно высказывающийся на счет его музыки, тем не менее устал от своего нудного бренчания и поставил какой-то безусловно хороший рок из восьмидесятых.  
  
Что ни говори, а любой рок из восьмидесятых был чертовски хорош, по мнению Дина.  
  
До Калифорнии оставалось всего каких-то два штата. По-прежнему безлюдная дорога с бродящими вдалеке в тумане мертвяками шуршала под колесами.  
Хорошая музыка, чуть подсохшие бургеры на заднем сидении, верный дробовик и не менее верный брат рядом.  
Все это придавало Дину сил и почти сверхъестественной уверенности что, в конце концов, все будет хорошо.  
Они найдут Каса, они спасут человечество, неважно, как и когда, но все будет хорошо.  
  
И Дин верил в это до самой границы между штатами Юта и Невада.  
  


  
  
**«День, который я пережил, потому что был идиотом.»**   
_Как удивителен тот факт, что эпидемия вируса ZVL (как его назвали позже, когда уже и зараженных-то не было) равномерно распространилась по планете, покрыв практически все занятое цивилизованными людьми пространство.  
  
То есть изначально расположение лабораторий VL14 было таковым, что вырвавшиеся наружу монстры тут же обнаружили себя в приятной и многочисленной компании живых людей.  
  
Ни одна из лабораторий не была построена в пустыне, Антарктике или посреди океана, например.  
Когда в периоды моего не самого спокойного времени меня обуревают тревожные мысли, я чаще всего думаю о том, что было бы, если бы из VL14 вышли не зараженные, а те самые супер-люди, супер-солдаты. Сильные, не чувствующие боли и страха, неспособные заболеть и получить хоть сколько-то значимое ранение.  
  
Да, все верно, мы создавали оружие, которое было бы для человечества точно такой же опасностью, каковой стали зараженные.   
Всегда чего-то мало, думаю я, всегда чего-то не хватает.  
  
Тем, кто вкладывал деньги в наш проект, не хватало, видимо, власти. А может, детские мечты про солдатиков они пытались сделать явью.  
Поклонники комиксов, компьютерные гики, фантазеры... кем бы ни были люди, миллиардеры, желавшие вылечить мир или же поработить его, где они сейчас?   
Мне хотелось бы думать, что они все умерли. Что в какой-то степени они получили по заслугам.  
  
Не думайте, я не озлобленный псих, который заперт и жаждет мести... Нет.   
Сколь бы ни был я зол на все происходившее со мной, сколь бы низкими не считал людей, виновных в смерти привычного мне мира, я бы не стал желать им смерти.  
  
Жить в новом, обновленном мире, лишенном почти половины своих жителей-людей куда тяжелее и противнее, чем просто умереть.  
Тем более не всех же, как меня, позапирали в клетушки-комнатки. Большинство тех, кто остался, — молоды, здоровы и работоспособны, не взирая на их психическое состояние.  
  
А я... ну что ж, я не просто стоял у истоков катастрофы. _

  
  
**Кастиэль**  
  
Несколько часов назад, когда они только отъехали от Крейга, и Кас все еще сидел оглушенный и взбудораженный обещанием Дина прийти за ним, совсем как в недавних фантазиях, ему пришла в голову мысль спросить, кто же все-таки нападал на людей.  
  
– А кто… – начал он, но предсказуемо закашлялся. Ему в последнее время не становилось лучше, но и не становилось хуже, что радовало. Или огорчало, Кас еще и сам не понимал таких сложных эмоций.  
  
– Я Алекс, – представился парень, который его спас. – Рой и Лиза, его жена, – красивое имя девушки напомнило Касу ту женщину, которую любил Дин, и которой Касу пришлось стирать память.   
  
Алекс, видимо, заметил его потемневший от безрадостных воспоминаний взгляд и спросил:  
  
– А тебя как зовут?   
  
Вспоминая, сколько раз его имя его подводило, Кастиэль решил и не врать и не рассказывать ничего о себе. Кто знает, может, эти милые ребята были какими-нибудь ангелами или демонами. Ни с теми, ни с другими Кастиэль встречаться не хотел ни сейчас, ни в будущем.  
  
– Я… не помню, – выкрутился он. Пусть считают, что он забыл собственное имя, что он глупый человек, например, бывают же такие?  
  
Алекс сочувственно кивнул. Видимо, предположение Каса оказалось верно, и действительно существовали люди, забывшие собственное имя.  
  
– Надо же, имя свое не помнишь, а номер телефона какого-то парня прямо наизусть, – как-то не очень добро произнес Рой. Лиза тут же шикнула на него и, смущенно улыбнувшись, предложила:  
  
– Хочешь есть? У нас там должен лежать рюкзак с едой. Немного, так, что второпях успели взять, но хоть что-то.  
  
Кас почти радостно закивал, только сейчас понимая, насколько сильно он хочет есть. Он с радостью принял от Алекса немного помятый бургер, сдернул с него пищевую пленку и с наслаждение вонзил зубы в мягкую булочку, уже чувствуя на языке привкус острого соуса и мяса.  
  
Если бы еще при этом его память не подкидывала ему картинки всех тех ужасов, что сегодня он видел, и всех тех уродов, которые почему-то очень хотели покушать человеческого мяса.  
Кстати о них…  
  
– Я хотел спросить, – начал Кас, побыстрее пережевывая еду, чтобы говорить внятно – Спросить, кто на нас напал?  
  
Алекс, Рой и Лиза, не скрывая своего изумления, переглянулись, потом Рой смерил Каса уж очень недоверчивым взглядом и ответил:  
  
– Зомби, чувак, это были зомби. Видать, ты и правда ни хрена не помнишь.  
  
Дожевывая такую вкусную, но такую маленькую порцию еды, Кас подумал о том, что неплохо было бы попросить Алекса выключить его телефон до Лос-Анжелеса, чтобы Кас потом мог позвонить Дину.  
  
Но просить о таком как-то было очень неловко, тем более, как понял Кас, мобильники – это очень личные вещи, и люди не любят, когда кто-то проявляет к ним повышенное внимание. Значит, Касу надо оставаться с этими людьми до самого Лос-Анжелеса. Его чуть передернуло, когда он подумал о втором названии этого города.   
  
Иначе он никак не сможет связаться с Дином. Иначе Дин никак не сможет найти его.  
  


  
  
**Дин**  
  
На въезде в Сент-Джордж была заправка, предсказуемо пустая, только парочка брошенных машин были загнаны на обочину.  
Дин вылез из Импалы, проверил бензин в насосе — там, конечно же, оказалось пусто.  
Он вернулся в машину.  
— Едем в город. Здесь, судя по всему, кто-то додумался слить бензин.  
— Главное, чтобы не додумался поджечь себя этим бензином и нас не ждали в городе горящие развалины, — отозвался Сэм.  
  
Проехав пару кварталов, Дин вынужден был признать, что они, скорее всего, в очередном пустом городе и никого, кроме пары зараженных, они тут не встретят. Повсюду были разбросаны вещи, асфальт был усыпан битым стеклом и обрывками газет. Ветер шуршал каким-то мусором среди мертвой тишины.  
Поразительно, как мало времени требуется людям, чтобы разрушить все то, что строилось годами.  
— Надо тормознуть у какого-нибудь супермаркета, может, там найдется бензин… ну, или у них завалялся кусок пирога.   
— Добро пожаловать в новый мир, Дин! — почти весело ответил ему Сэм. — Учись печь пироги сам.  
  
Небольшой магазинчик на углу двух улиц показался им идеальным, и Дин припарковался.  
  
Но не успели они вылезти из машины, как из-за угла послышалось уже знакомое рычание-жужжание, и автомат, в последнее время ставший продолжением руки Дина, сам собой возник, выставленный в направлении угрозы.  
Краем глаза Дин заметил, как Сэм вытащил пистолет из кобуры.  
Они не успели даже приготовиться к атаке, как раздались выстрелы и характерный звук разлетающихся по асфальту мозгов, падающих тел и прочей мерзости.  
Впрочем, ровно двое мертвяков оказались удачливы настолько, что завернули за угол и получили свои счастливые пули от братьев Винчестеров.  
— Очень надеюсь, что вы не хреновы укушенные, — послышался грубый окрик. — Иначе ваши мозги будут следующими на этом асфальте.  
— Мы не укушенные, — крикнул Сэм.  
А Дин тем временем размышлял, почему голос ему показался странно знакомым, и, когда человек вышел к ним из-за угла, понял, откуда знает его. Охотник Бертрам Белл. Два-Б, старый друг Бобби, который видел Винчестеров пару раз в жизни от силы, но узнавший их моментально.  
— Винчестеры, черт бы вас побрал, — дружелюбно пробормотал Два-Б.  
 

  
**«День, который я пережил, потому что был идиотом.»**   
_Как бы ни было драматично начало этой истории, как бы ни было оно кроваво, конец ее был серым, безликим, не впечатляющим, совсем. Вопреки многим теориям о зомби, повествующим о бесконечных годах борьбы с монстрами, апокалипсис закончился чуть больше чем через полгода.  
  
Вдумайтесь. Полгода — и все.   
  
Не было десятилетий борьбы, измученных, немногочисленных групп людей, прячущихся в норах, голодных и одичавших. Не было руин и развалин старого мира, на котором жалкие остатки человечества строили бы новый.  
Зараженные были мертвы, когда начали свой крестовый поход против человечества, каждый укушенный и зараженный ими сначала умирал, а затем оживал уже вечно голодной кучей костей с мясом вперемешку.  
  
Но это были — в прямом смысле — ходячие трупы, которые _разлагались_. И сколько бы они ни съели человеческого мяса, их раны не излечивались и они не восстанавливались.  
  
А теперь представьте: полчища зараженных, прошедшие хотя бы те же Штаты от Нью-Йорка до Лос-Анжелеса под ветрами, дождями и аномальной для весны того года жарой. К концу своего путешествия они были слабы, как котята, и все, что надо было сделать, — согнать их в пустыню, облить керосином и поджечь. Если говорить очень упрощенно.  
  
Я, как вы могли заметить, плохой рассказчик, но я передал самую суть.  
Полгода — и все могло возвращаться на свои места, перезагрузка закончена, матрица снова закрыта.  
И тогда, пока я еще был готов помогать, работать и жить дальше, я начал встречать их.  
  
 _Людей, что были недовольны столь скорым концом апокалипсиса._  
  
То есть, еще раз, если вдруг кто не понял.   
  
Мы прятались по бункерам, благородно открытым для нас Братьями. Мы были уверены, что мир рухнул раз и навсегда и нашей довольной, сытой, хорошей жизни пришел конец.  
  
Хорошо помню момент, когда я радовался, что у меня нет детей, что им не придется жить отброшенными в Средневековье, с зараженными, бродящими вокруг в поисках добычи. Я всегда так жалел, что у меня нет семьи, а тут я был до чертиков рад, что на моей совести только моя жизнь и моя смерть.  
И тогда же я начал встречать людей, которые просто подходили ко мне со словами: «Вы Далтон? Вы устроили весь этот п*здец, вас надо сжечь на костре. И вообще, почему апокалипсис так быстро закончился? Мы только научились добывать огонь без зажигалок и жарить диких уток на костре!»  
  
В тот момент (ну, или не конкретно в тот) я сошел с ума.  
  
Я не смог жить среди людей, которые оказались настолько мелочными и недовольными.  
  
Им всегда все в этом мире будет «не так»: сначала апокалипсис наступил — им не понравилось, потом закончился — человечеству это не понравилось еще больше._   
  


  
  
**Дин**  
Пару часов спустя Дин был готов признать, что жизнь в новом мире не так уж и плоха, как ему показалось изначально. Теперь в его жизни была новая любовь, и называлась она «замороженные пироги, разогретые в микроволновке».  
  
Городку Сент-Джордж во время начала зомби апокалипсиса повезло невероятно – какие-то не самые опасные призраки завелись в здании мэрии, и кто-то очень умный, на самом деле умный, без сарказма, догадался позвать на помощь охотников.  
  
Бертрам Белл никогда не ездил на охоту один, он был человеком компанейским, и если бы он мог, то возил бы за собой целую армию, наверное, в стиле Крестовых походов, с обозами, пушками, сменными лошадьми и оруженосцами.  
Но времена рыцарской романтики, к счастью или к сожалению, давно прошли, поэтому Два-Б обходился командой из пяти человек и двумя бронированными машинами, сделанными по огромному секрету вроде как на заказ.  
  
Когда первые мертвяки, да и последние тоже, попытались превратить Сент-Джордж в свою столовую и пункт новобранцев одновременно, Два-Б молчаливо, но очень эффективно захватил власть в городе, мобилизовав при этом большую часть выживших в городе. Несогласные и оставшиеся, ну… «сами виноваты», – буркнул Бертрам, очень и очень не любивший трусов и слабаков. Рыцарская честь и все такое. Шлемак верности и отваги на черепную крышку давит.   
  
Теперь, оккупировав ту самую мэрию, где, кстати никогда не было ни одного призрака, и еще несколько домов поблизости, Бертрам, выбранный новым мэром города (взамен удачно съеденного старого), держал оборону против мертвяков, сохраняя при этом видимость цивилизации внутри человеческого сообщества.  
  
Два-Б предлагал и Винчестерам остаться с ними в Сент-Джордже и сделать свой посильный вклад в спасение человечества, но они вынуждены были отказаться.  
Где-то там, скорее всего, Дин так на это надеялся, в Лос-Анжелесе, его ждал Кастиэль, и ничто другое просто не имело значения. Два-Б слушал эти все доводы очень скептически, ему при всей его благодушности и любви к людям все равно было не понять, почему один человек для Дина был важнее чем любой, какой угодно другой.  
  
А Дин, в свою очередь, не собирался объяснять очевидных лично для него вещей.  
В конце концов, они чуть увлеклись спором об уместности избирательного гуманизма и жертвенности в таких условиях, и Сэму пришлось разнимать их, переводя разговор на чисто бытовые никак не связанные с философией войны вопросы. Конкретно его интересовало, где бы они могли достать бензина для Импалы, чтобы они с Дином могли продолжить свое путешествие.  
Выслушав лекцию про запасливость и умудренность опытом команды Бертрама и обогатившись, несомненно, полезными знаниями о целой цистерне пропана, Дин задал закономерный вопрос:  
  
– А все же?  
  
Бертрам изобразил на лице работу мысли, хотя, на взгляд Дина, это было абсолютно ненужной показухой – все охотники знали, что Бертрам умен как черт. Или даже умнее.  
  
– Так и быть, уболтали, Винчестеры чертовы. Будет вам бензин, керосин и даже могу спирта по доброй памяти налить.   
  
– Но? – спросил Сэм, уловив это самое «но» в интонации Два-Б.  
  
– Вы должны мне кое с чем помочь. Я никогда с таким не сталкивался, никогда такого не видел вообще, да и никто, наверное тоже. Но что я думаю – моя голова хорошо, а с вашими еще лучше будет.  
  
– Да в чем дело-то? – не выдержал Дин.  
  
Бертрам посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и это был взгляд человека, например, встретившего инопланетян и теперь жаждущего об этом хоть кому-нибудь рассказать. Или не инопланетян – в их случае – зомби.  
  
– Пойдем, покажу вам все, – ответил наконец Бертрам.  
 

  
  
**Кастиэль**  
Резкий тычок в плечо вырвал Кастиэля из болезненного жаркого сна.  
  
— Чувак, — Алекс толкнул его еще раз. — Прости, но ты с нами дальше не едешь.   
  
Кас попытался ему ответить, но в горле запершило, губы во сне обсохли, и сразу заговорить не получилось, вышло только какое-то невнятное мычание. Внезапно за спиной распахнулась дверь машины, и Кастиэль чудом удержался на сидении и не вывалился на дорогу.  
Алекс виновато посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты болен, чувак. Откуда мы знаем, может, тебя грызанули, а ты молчишь и скоро мутируешь и начнешь нас тут жрать. Прости, времена сейчас дикие, но рисковать никто из нас не хочет.  
  
— Я… могу… доказать... — прохрипел Кас. — Я не укушен.  
  
Рой развернулся на водительском сидении и рявкнул:  
  
— Че тебе не ясно, чувак? Ты больше не с нами. Выкатывайся из тачки, бегом.  
  
Лиза, отвернувшись, смотрела в окно, делая вид, что ей целиком и полностью наплевать на случайного попутчика и его дальнейшую судьбу.  
  
  
Кас зажмурился и потер глаза. Попытался сесть прямо — голова тут же закружилась, и его чуть не стошнило. Подрагивающими руками он поплотнее запахнул на себе куртку и вылез из машины.  
Они остановились в какой-то холмистой местности, практически без деревьев, зато с кучей валунов и кустов вокруг. Весна пусть недавно, но уже наступила, а в этих холмах не было и намека на какую-нибудь зелень, лишь черная земля. Кастиэль поежился от того, как промозгло было стоять на открытом месте, когда со всех сторон дули влажные ветра.  
  
Дверь машины тут же захлопнулась, Кастиэль заметил, как Алекс сгорбился на заднем сидении. Он дернулся, словно хотел обернуться, но тут машина тронулась, и Алекс остался на месте.  
  
Кас проследил, как машина скрылась за огромным валуном, и отошел к обочине и от бессилия опустился прямо на холодный, мокрый асфальт. Его всего знобило. Интересно, сколько он тут продержится? Хотя бы пару часов? Он умрет от переохлаждения, или его все-таки найдут мертвяки и съедят. Кас поежился, и тут где-то неподалеку раздался визг шин и крики.  
  
Знакомый красный автомобиль, из которого Каса выперли пару минут назад, снова показался на дороге. Со всех сторон он был буквально облеплен мертвяками, которые рычали и бились в стекла, пытаясь добраться до людей. Судя по всему, Рой хотел набрать скорость и оторваться, но один из мертвяков разбил лобовое стекло, и остальные кинулись вытаскивать Роя.   
Спустя пару секунд они его достали, и его крик оборвался с первым же укусом, или что это было.   
Кас напрягся всем телом и бросился с обочины вниз, в холодную грязь. Он дополз до ближайших кустов, испачкавшись с ног до головы, и лежал, отвернувшись и не открывая глаз.  
  
Вскоре крики прекратились, и теперь Кас слышал только шаркающие шаги мертвяков и звуки рвущихся на части тел людей, которые недавно были живы. Которые хотели выжить, так сильно, что выгнали больного Кастиэля, чтобы обезопасить себя.  
  
Кастиэль повернул голову, когда шаги послышались совсем рядом с ним. Мертвяки, низко порыкивая, проходили мимо, видимо, даже не почувствовав, что есть еще один живой человек рядом. Мертвая процессия шла и шла, и их было так много, больше, чем раньше видел в Крейге Кас в первый день нападения. Один из проходящих мертвяков держал в руке голову Лизы и зубами отрывал куски кожи с мясом с ее лица. Кастиэлю это напомнило, как Дин однажды ел при нем мороженое, откусывая холодную сладость с разных сторон. Касу он тогда тоже купил мороженое, сладкое, клубничное, оно было безумно холодным, и сейчас у Кастиэля аж зубы заныли от воспоминания.  
Мертвяк ел неаккуратно, куски плоти то и дело выпадали из его рта, он весь был перепачкан свежей яркой кровью. Очередной кусок шлепнулся на асфальт, и Кас понял, что эта окровавленная масса с чем-то белым посреди когда-то была глазом Лизы, вырванным теперь с частью щеки.  
  
Каса замутило, и он, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, отполз чуть дальше, заползая практически в самые корни куста.  
Мертвяки шли мимо еще несколько минут, казавшихся Касу часами. А потом он еще долго лежал, выжидая, когда они отойдут как можно дальше от него. И только спустя примерно час, он решился вылезти из своего ненадежного убежища.   
Машина так и стояла посреди дороги, с выбитыми стеклами, окровавленная, истекающая кровью, как люди, которых из нее вытащили. Капот был основательно помят, и дверца со стороны водителя была вывернута с корнем. Кажется, больше никуда эта малышка не поедет. Впрочем, Кастиэль в любом случае не умел водить.  
  
Он заглянул на заднее сиденье, где, как он помнил, лежал рюкзак Алекса с какой-то едой. Рюкзак был на месте, а еще на полу валялся мобильник. Связи, конечно же, не было, но, возможно, Касу попадется место, где связь еще есть, и тогда он сможет связаться с Дином.  
  
И Дин его спасет.  
  
Кас оглушительно чихнул и поежился. Открыв рюкзак, внутри он обнаружил пару пачек чипсов, какое-то печенье и бургер в пищевой пленке. А еще небольшую бутылку воды и металлическую фляжку. Кастиэль еще со времен знакомства с Бобби знал, что в таких фляжках обычно бывает алкоголь, который сейчас бы Касу совсем не помешал.  
  
Он открутил крышку, и в нос шибануло резким запахом спирта и каких-то горьких трав. Кас понятия не имел, что за алкоголь так пахнет, но рискнул отпить. В горло словно залили жидкого огня и кинули спичку. Кастиэль открыл рот пошире и несколько раз вдохнул. Пожар прокатился по всем внутренностям и, кажется, даже до пяток достал. Что бы это ни было, это точно не слабенький виски, который иногда пили Дин и Сэм. Кастиэль сделал еще один глоток, предварительно выдохнув, и на этот раз все пошло несравнимо легче.   
В голове тут же приятно зашумело. Кас закинул рюкзак на плечо и, потихоньку отпивая из фляжки, двинулся вперед, в ту сторону, куда они ехали до этого.  
  
Лос-Анжелес — так вроде назывался город, куда они направлялись. Куда за ним обещал приехать Дин.  
  
Ну что ж, теперь Кастиэль просто обязан был выжить и дойти.  
  
Впрочем, оказалось, что его недолгие друзья не довезли его и не доехали сами какое-то просто мизерное расстояние до города. Через пару часов Кастиэль уже шагал по опустевшим улицам, жуя бургер и улыбаясь от уха до уха.   
  
Здесь работала связь.  
  
А значит, ему оставалось только найти себе убежище и сообщить Дину, что он жив.


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Дин**  
Бертрам вывел их из города, и они прошли пару сотен метров, пока не оказались на небольшом склоне, с которого открывался вид на выезд из города и окрестности. Дин с Сэмом подошли ближе к краю и замерли.  
Под свинцово-серым низким небом раскинулась по-зимнему безжизненная пустошь, кое-где виднелись низкие холмы, и практически отсутствовала растительность.  
Почти у подножья того холма, на который они взобрались, толпились зомби. Много, очень много — буквально несколько сотен мертвяков стояли на месте и ничего не делали. Они не двигались в город, ни в обратную сторону. Иногда группы по трое-четверо мертвяков откалывались от основной массы и медленно брели по пустоши непонятно куда. Точно так же другие мертвяки, наоборот, вливались в толпу и останавливались на месте. Все они издавали свой этот низкий гул, и со стороны казалось, что они что-то искали у себя под ногами.  
  
— Что это за фигня? — изумился Сэм. — Почему они просто стоят на месте?  
  
— Кто их знает, — ответил Два-Б. — Но они намертво перекрыли нам выезд, стоят так уже дня три, наверное. Сначала их немного было, потом начали подтягиваться другие. Как будто их что-то здесь держит.  
  
— М-да уж, — Дин хмыкнул. — Тут мало объездных дорог, это плохо. Нам придется придумать, как убрать этих красавцев с дороги, прежде чем мы двинем навстречу нашей розовой мечте в Голливуде.  
  
— Об этом я ж и толкую. Если мы соберем побольше людей с оружием и выйдем против них, дохляки долго не продержатся.  
  
Дин покачал головой и посмотрел на Сэма. Тому эта светлая идея тоже не понравилась. Что за ерунда — кидаться на толпу зомби, те только обрадуются добровольно прибежавшей еде.  
Сколько бы оружия они с собой ни взяли, сколько бы людей с ними ни было, это был совершенно гнилой план.  
Ну, по мнению Дина.  
  
— Нет, Бертрам, то, что ты предлагаешь, это самоубийственная ерунда, — высказал их общую мысль Сэм.  
  
Тот нахмурился.  
  
— Предложи что умное, Джонов сынок! Не все горазды, как вы, по заячьим норкам прятаться, не у всех бункерок в загашнике припрятан, где можно пересидеть и жопу целой сохранить.  
  
Дин возмущенно открыл рот, но Сэм его перебил:  
  
— Я не говорю, что надо где-то пережидать, пока мертвяки сами не уйдут. Но можно придумать что-то, что позволяло бы нам убивать их с расстояния, не подходя к ним близко.  
  
— Ну, если у тебя завалялась где-то парочка ракетниц со снарядами, ты так и скажи, че такого.  
  
Дин отвлекся от перебранки и сделал еще пару шагов по холму. Под ноги ему попался средних размеров овальный камень, который он незамедлительно пнул, просто так.  
Камень весело покатился по склону прямо к зомби-тусовке внизу.  
И тут Дина буквально осенило.  
  
— Брейк, парни. У меня есть идея. Бертрам, ты говорил, у вас в городе бесхозная цистерна с пропаном стоит?  
  
Тот кивнул.  
  
— Все просто. Притягиваем цистерну сюда, снимаем ее с колес, делаем пару пробоин, обливаем немножко бензином, поджигаем и толкаем вниз со склона. И да здравствует зомби-фейерверк в честь внеочередного Дня Независимости.  
  
Сэм и Два-Б удивленно уставились на него. Такое простое решение, можно даже сказать, элегантное, им в голову не приходило. Сэм даже присвистнул.  
  
— Хорошая идея, Дин!  
  
— Зажжем ребяток, — согласился Бертрам.  
  
Они отправились обратно в Сент-Джордж. Мысль, что разом они уничтожат просто дофига мертвяков, даже как-то придала сил, которых не было раньше.  
Уже практически подходя к складу, возле которого стояло их будущее оружие, Сэм услышал какой-то шум в бывшем книжном магазине. Сейчас здание опустело — все книги вынесли, чтоб было чем костры жечь, а стекла были побиты еще во время первой волны зомби-марша.  
Сэм уже успел достать пистолет и двинуться к неплотно прикрытой двери, когда к ним из-за нее буквально под ноги выпал человек. Сначала Дин подумал, что это очередной недобитый мертвяк, но парень поднял голову, и сквозь спутанные грязные волосы Дин разглядел человеческие темные глаза.  
  
— Я хочу жить… — практически промычал парень и тут же отключился.  
  
Пришлось тащить его в здание мэрии, где его быстро привели в чувство с помощью холодной воды и нашатыря. Потом парня — Карла, кстати — кто-то спросил, хочет ли он есть, и тот закивал с такой интенсивностью, что казалось, сейчас голова оторвется от шеи.  
Пока Карл уминал кашу с тушенкой и давился огромным куском хлеба, Дин заодно решил расспросить, кто он и как оказался в Сент-Джордже, да еще и на глаза никому не попался.  
  
Карл поднял на него больные, очень усталые глаза и заговорил:  
  
— Я виноват. Я очень виноват, весь мир из-за меня рухнул. Понимаете, лаборатория, мы думали, мы делали как лучше, нам такие деньги обещали за исследования, такую карьеру. Три года. Работали как проклятые, хотели к лучшему мир изменить. Я говорил профессору. Я говорил, что реакция на перепад температуры странная. Он не слушал, он хотел инвесторам показать. А потом... Я слышал их крики. Восемь часов я слушал, как они все умирали. Никто даже сообщить не успел, никто даже уйти не успел. А потом я вышел.. а там кровь была, везде, везде кровь. И ее голова, мне Синди-Минди нравилась, но голова ее была жуткая. Ненастоящая. Как будто от фарфоровой куклы оторвали. И я ушел. Уехал, только я не помню как.  
  
Дин обреченно выдохнул. Парень явно тронулся башкой после всего, что увидел, но, по крайней мере, теперь стало ясно, что же произошло на самом деле.  
  
Карл рассказал все. О самой вакцине. О том, как четырнадцать лабораторий три года вакцину эту разрабатывали. Как он просил своего профессора еще раз перепроверить, а тот отмахнулся. О том, как Карл в то утро сам себя в туалете запер и тем самым смерти избежал.  
  
Это был долгий, очень долгий рассказ и очень неприятный.  
О том, как люди, желавшие сделать мир лучше, сами его и уничтожили.  
Дин, после того как Карла увели куда-то на второй этаж (парня периодически начинало трясти, он невнятно бормотал, а от каждого упоминания мертвяков вообще рыдать начинал), вышел на улицу. Сэм за ним не пошел — почувствовал, что Дину надо побыть подальше ото всех, одному.  
Дин прислонился к грязной стене возле запасного выхода из мэрии и закрыл глаза.  
  
Все жизнь, всю свою чертову жизнь Дин, как и его отец, как и его брат, как и множество других охотников, спасал мир от темного, от потустороннего, от нечисти, от духов, от демонов. От всего, что угрожало людям, всего, что людей за пищу и развлечение считало. А теперь...  
Теперь Дин видел, как люди — надо же, из всех чудовищ именно люди — сами себя уничтожили. Сами.  
Толку было их спасать тогда? Зачем, за что Дин с братом и Касом бились последние пару лет? Чтобы те, кого они спасли, сами же все и разрушили?  
  
Да ну нахрен. Нахрен и в жопу такую романтику.  
  
Что человеку не делай — все равно упорно ползет на кладбище, так, что ли?  
  
Дину показалось, что прошли часы, пока он так стоял. Но, сколько бы времени ни прошло, для Дина это был такой последний, отправной момент. Когда он понял, что теперь он расшибется, но вытащит Каса, где бы тот ни был. Вытащит его, запасется припасами лет на пятьдесят вперед, закинет Каса с Сэмом в импалу и укатит к чертям в свой замечательный бункер. И хрен они больше оттуда выйдут. К черту играть в благородство, к черту строить из себя героя, раз его, Дина, подвиги никому не сдались. Если он умирал и воскресал, спасал, рисковал собой, братом, Касом, всеми людьми, что были рядом, жил на пределе, каждый раз на дело шел, как на смерть.  
  
А плевать все хотели, что их кто-то спасает.  
  
Милые, дорогие люди.  
  
Которые себя же и уничтожили.  
  
Дин сплюнул на землю и пошел обратно. Эту битву он выиграет, а на все остальные плевать.  
  
Из Карла тем же вечером вытащили еще немного информации. Сэм ему рассказал, что мертвяки толпой стоят под Сент-Джорджем и не двигаются никуда. Карл аж загорелся, посыпал терминами, научными формулировками, но потом Дин его перебил:  
  
— Давай как-то попроще. Все это очешуенно, но ни фига не понятно.  
  
— В этом районе под землей пролегают грунтовые воды, очень насыщенные формальдегидом, да и вообще во всем грунте повышенная кислотность. Из этих источников воду ни для чего не используют, она не пригодна даже для технических целей. Да и на самом этом участке земли плохо что-то растет, вы видели — толком ни одного куста нигде нет. Для человеческих рецепторов так глубоко заложенные воды никак не опознаваемы, запах же вы не чувствуете. Но у зараженных обоняние сильно обострено, мы эту часть в формуле вакцины точно проработали, вот они и чувствуют запах кислот, в особенности муравьиной. Она им обоняние забивает, они «застревают» на этом запахе и двинуться не могут. Поэтому они, скорее всего, и людей не чувствуют в городе.  
  
— Короче, с места мы их никак не сдвинем, да?  
  
Карл покачал головой, потом, видимо, что-то вспомнил, и его снова затрясло.  
Дин и Сэм поспешили убраться подальше. Истерик они за последние дни насмотрелись предостаточно.  


Горели зомби красиво. Ярко так. Как огромный костер на языческий праздник Ивана Купалы. Сэм откуда-то про этот праздник вспомнил и рассказывал всем желающим, пока они с холма смотрели, как горит костер из тех, кто когда-то был людьми.  
Они даже не пытались бежать. Мертвяки стояли, охваченные пламенем, и так же, как и день назад, смотрели себе под ноги. Так жутко был наблюдать, как они _покорно_ горят, словно они сами, своими неработающими мозгами, понимали, что их уже не исправить, не вылечить, не спасти.  
Дин отвернулся от этой жуткой картины и пошел обратно в город.  
  
Мертвяки горели весь оставшийся день и практически всю ночь.  
  
Утром, когда Дин и Сэм выехали из Сент-Джорджа, колеса импалы добрых метров сто с мерзким треском катились по человеческим останкам, черным, кое-где теплящимся, кое-где еще шевелящимся. Два-Б собирался попозже прийти сюда со своими парнями и добить тех, кто не догорел.  
Вдохнув горький, едкий дым, Дин закашлялся и прикрыл глаза. За рулем на этот раз был Сэм, тоже молчаливый, мрачный.  
  
Хруст под колесами, наконец, прекратился, и в тишине особенно громко прозвучал звонок мобильника. Сердце Дина сделало хороший такой кульбит.  
На всей этой планете, ставшей чертовым адом, только один человек мог ему позвонить.  
Кастиэль.  
  


  
  
**Кастиэль**  
  
Он прошел еще немного по пустому городу. Как это было до ужаса странно – до этого утром Крейг был полон людей, машин, монстров, кого угодно.  
Сейчас же буквально через какой-то один день, если Кас ничего не путал и не провел в беспамятстве больше, чем думал, Лос-Анжелес был практически пуст. Кто теперь бы мог сказать Касу, почему эти уроды, зомби, как назвали его бывшие друзья Каса, пошли именно сюда, в красивый, наверняка популярный и хороший для жизни город. И если не убили всех жителей, то хотя бы разогнали их как крыс по норам.  
  
Кажется, Кас когда-то был о человечестве лучшего мнения. Он думал, что люди такие сильные, такие упрямые, такие живучие. Всего какой-то один день понадобился, чтобы сделать из людей беглецов и жертв.  
Кас вспомнил лица тех людей, что бежали из Крейга. Они были напуганы, они были в ужасе, но они даже не пытались бороться. Никто из них почему-то не взял оружие и не пошел против этих зомби, сколько бы их ни было.  
  
Дин бы пошел, Кас был уверен в этом. Как Бэд тогда стрелял в самого первого урода, которого видел Кас, так и Дин бы не раздумывая вышел из своего бункера и Сэма бы за собой потянул.  
  
Вдыхая сладкий, чистый весенний воздух, Кастиэль потихоньку добрел до ухоженного района города. День стоял ясный и теплый для начала марта. Легкий бриз дул с океана, пальмы и деревья тут и там шелестели листьями и ветками, и если бы не общая опустелость и иногда пробивающийся запах крови и гнили, Кас бы подумал что это, наверное, очень хорошее место. Наверняка до трагедии, до всех этих монстров многие хотели бы жить здесь, среди зеленых холмов, яркого солнца, теплого ветра.  
А теперь Кастиэль шел и не встречал ровным счетом никого, кроме человеческих останков и разметанных по дорогам то ли зомби, то ли людей. В конце концов, одни получались из других и наоборот, насколько понял Кас.  
Хуже было то, что с каждым часом Кас чувствовал себя все более и более нездорово и понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Если бы здесь был Дин, то он, несомненно, помог бы Касу, позаботился о нем. Как сам Кас оберегал Дина, когда был его ангелом, так теперь Дин, как его человек, должен был лечить и спасать Кастиэля.  
  
В очередной раз набрав номер Дина, Кастиэль наконец-то услышал знакомые гудки, означавшие, что теперь они оба где-то в досягаемости сигнала мобильных телефонов.  
Дин снял трубку с такой скоростью, словно он сидел и смотрел на телефон, ожидая, пока Кастиэль ему позвонит. Вполне возможно, что так и было.  
  
– Кас? – знакомый низкий голос буквально вдохнул в Каса сил, и он зашагал хоть чуточку, но увереннее и быстрее.  
  
– Дин, я в Лос-Анжелесе.  
  
В трубке повисла тишина, и послышался вздох, как будто Дин переводил дыхание с облегчением.  
  
– ЛА большой, – хмыкнул Дин. – Ты видишь что-нибудь значительное, что-то большое, что никак нельзя не заметить, ну или название улицы хотя бы, какой-нибудь ориентир? И что с тобой, Кас, почему ты так странно говоришь?  
  
Кас повертел головой из стороны в сторону, отыскивая что-то, что могло указать Дину, где он. А, вот. Нашел.  
  
– Да, здесь на холме есть большая белая надпись Голливуд.  
  
Дин рассмеялся в ответ. Послышался удивленный возглас Сэма, видимо, он был где-то поблизости.  
Представив себе двух братьев, едущих в родной черной Импале за ним бог знает, куда, наверняка через полстраны, как обычно, Кастиэль и сам улыбнулся.  
  
– И Дин… – он замялся, не зная как сказать. – Мне очень плохо, у меня голова все время болит, нос ничего не чувствует и ужасная слабость. Дин, скажи мне, я что, умираю?  
Минуту, наверное, в трубке было тихо. Кас даже отнял телефон от уха и посмотрел на экран, желая убедиться, в порядке ли связь вообще. Все было нормально, четыре палочки сигнала, знать бы, что это еще означает.  
  
– Кас, ты не умираешь, – ответил Дин намного более строгим голосом, чем раньше. – Почему ты на хрен не сказал мне, что ты теперь человек? Почему ты посчитал это неважной информацией и тянул до момента, когда ты заболел?? Ты мог бы сказать мне раньше, Кас, и я бы не ехал еще сутки, переживая за тебя и сходя с ума.  
  
– Все так плохо? – убито спросил Кас.  
  
– Да ни хрена не плохо! – воскликнул Дин. – Значит, так, найди быстро в этом своем Голливуде какой-нибудь дом, так чтоб покрепче выглядел и вдали от дороги стоял. Убедись, чтобы хозяев не было и позаимствуй во временную собственность, так сказать. Если будет закрыто, просто каким-нибудь камнем окно разбей, да и все. Если работает водопровод, то прими душ, да погорячее воду сделай. Если работает электричество, завари себе чай, тоже погорячее. Справишься с чаем?  
  
Кас припомнил, как Дин учил его греть воду в электрическом чайнике в одном из мотелей и заливать странные пакетики с сушеными листьями кипятком. Кивнул, потом вспомнил, что Дин его сейчас не видит и ответил:  
  
– Да. Справлюсь. А если ничего не будет? – озадаченно спросил он. – Ждать мне смерти?  
  
Дин в трубку то ли выругался, то ли покашлял – Кас так и не понял.  
  
– Какой, в жопу, смерти, Кас? У тебя обычная простуда, которая за три дня пройдет. Ты дом нашел?  
  
Кас за время разговора успел пройти уже очень много красивых белых и не белых домов, все они были как на подбор – изящные, безупречные, воздушно-парящие, изысканные, причудливые, какие угодно. Но только не надежные. Чуть ветер посильнее подует, чуть покрепче кулаки по стенам ударят – и сломаются такие домики, как картонные.  
Чуть поодаль, спрятанный за несколькими другими участками, возвышался дом. Это было то, что нужно, Кас это понял, даже еще не заходя в него. Он был сложен из темного кирпича, всего два этажа, темная покатая крыша, и выглядел очень и очень надежно за стойкой, выложенной из такого же кирпича, стеной.  
  
– Да, Дин, я нашел себе подходящее место, – чуть хрипя, ответил Кас. – Мне тебе его описать?  
  
Дин хмыкнул.  
  
– Нет, просто найди табличку с именем и прочитай мне.  
  
Кас пошел вдоль стены к воротам и, уткнувшись в небольшую калиточку рядом с внушительными автомобильными воротами, остановился.  
  
– Дин, – он немного помолчал. – Тут есть табличка. Написано «Билл Мюррей», – он снова помолчал, в трубке кажется, затаили дыхание. – Только, Дин, тут на дорожке во дворе, кажется, хозяин дома лежит.  
  
С чего так истерично и немного злорадно смеялся Дин, Кас лучше решил не спрашивать.

  
  
**Дин**  
Въезжая в Лос-Анжелес, Дин был готов увидеть что угодно. Горящие брошенные машины, битые витрины, стекла от которых усеивали бы все дороги и тротуары. Толпы зомби, бродящие по городу, ни капли бы не удивили его. Напуганные жители в лохмотьях, кидающиеся на любые въезжающие в город машины, друг на друга. Плач детей и крики женщин, спасающих свои жизни. Выстрелы, дым, трупы.  
  
Что угодно, кроме той пустоты, что встретила их с Сэмом в самом гламурном и звездном городе Америки.  
Утренние улицы были пусты, безлюдны. Трупы, части тел, какой-то мусор, хлам повсюду, все было. Словно по городу прошлась толпа средневековых варваров и оставила за собой руины.  
  
Пара дней апокалипсиса сделала с Америкой такое, что не удалось бы ни одному стихийному бедствию или инопланетянам.  
  
Молодцы люди, сами справились.  
  
Каждое утро после трагедии было для Дина в чем-то особенным. Первое было ярким и светлым, второе тусклым и серым, вчерашнее – черным и пахнущим гарью и сожженными телами. Сегодня подходящим словом была пустота. Ничто, внезапно захватившее собой целый город, целый долбанный Лос-Анжелес, и оставившее после себя другое Ничто – такое же пустое, но на самом деле во много крат более пустое. Пустота, помноженная на пустоту, и только Дин и Сэм Винчестеры, одинокие странники на пути спасения, оставляющие за собой белесый шлейф газа из выхлопной трубы Импалы.  
Дин понятия не имел, где вчера Кас все-таки нашел место с работающей сетью, но сейчас город Ангелов был полностью отрезан от мира мобильных сигналов.  
Последний раз сеть ловилась где-то между пятью и шестью утра недалеко от Барстоу, который они, как повелось, объезжали какими-то совсем уж заброшенными дорогами, боковыми трассами. На US6 сейчас творилось черт поймет что.  
  
Дин не собирался туда соваться.  
  
Незадолго до того, как они въехали в Калифорнию, мобильники вновь поймали все еще откуда-то идущий сигнал, и один из них зазвонил. Что удивительно, это был мобильник Сэма. Судя по номерам, звонил кто-то из охотников, но, как потом оказалось, нет.  
Где-то за тысячи километров от них, в самом центре Нью-Йорка, недалеко от Бродвея и Центрального Парка, в подвале сидели спасшиеся люди, выжившие, радостные, что они пережили эти дерьмовые дни. Пока не оказалось, что все они укушены, а те, кто успел избежать такой участи, были покусаны позднее, когда владелец мобильника, охотник, мутировал и бросился сжирать своих товарищей по несчастью. Его успели убить, размозжив голову какой-то коробкой, но теперь спасение не грозило никому из сидящих в том подвале.  
  
Дину и Сэму, к их огромному удивлению, позвонил вампир, один из тех, кто бы в курсе, кто есть кто в мире охотников, и решивший попрощаться хоть с кем-то, кто мог оценить его будущую жертву.  
  
Сэм по его просьбе перевел мобильник на громкую связь и сиплый, как прокуренный, мужской голос, прерываясь, говорил с ними, а они просто слушали самое странное прощание в своей жизни.  
  
– Как-то я не дал убить себя одному охотнику, – начал вампир, даже не представившись и не сказав «привет». – Я так жалею теперь о той упущенной возможности умереть с достоинством как кто-то, проживший много сотен лет, видевший, как сменяются ваши эпохи, и всегда бывший на шаг впереди вас. Теперь я умираю точно так же, как и те, кого считал кормом, кого презирал за слабость. Я умираю среди тех, кто за сутки стал моей новой семьей, потому что мы больны одним и тем же. Мы нашли здесь кучу взрывчатки, наверное, ниггеры оставили. Мы приняли решение позвонить вам и взорвать этот прогнивший мир к чертям.  
  
– Вас еще могут найти, – выдавил из себя Дин.  
  
В ответ ему раздался натужный смех, причем не только от вампира.  
  
– Мы все тут взрослые люди, Винчестер, страшилки про зомбяков мы все смотрели и знаем, что заканчивается это всегда одинаково. Мы знаем, что умрем, и никто из нас не боится смотреть в глаза смерти. Я не знаю, где были вы, когда разгоралась эта катастрофа, как обычно стояли у ее истоков, вы ж Винчестеры, вы всегда там, где всему миру грозит смерть. Или вы сидели, забившись в угол, и боялись стать жертвами. Я не знаю. Да мне и неинтересно, если честно. Я что хотел сказать, Винчестеры, не вам конкретно, к вам у меня счетов никаких нет. Я хотел сказать всему человечеству, считайте себя его парламентерами. Ненавижу вас! Ненавижу вас, гребанные людишки, за то, что вы все как всегда просрали. Как, мать вашу, всегда. Я ненавижу вас, потому что я очень любил ваш мир. Бургеры и колу, крылышки куриные с пивом тоже любил, вино с сыром и виски с телками я очень любил. Кино ваше тупое америкосское, поп-певичек ваших одинаковых всех любил. Даже вашу занюханную Американскую Мечту я тоже любил. Черт бы вас побрал, я любил свой дом, а моим домом была Америка. А вы, вы, вы и только вы взяли и все уничтожили. Свой мир, мой мир, то, что я любил, и то, что вы любили.  
  
– Это не только в Америке происходит, – смог вставить слово Сэм. – Весь мир…  
  
– Да срать мне на ваш мир! Вы понимаете, вы же уничтожили все. А теперь мне остается все только доломать – и все, баста! Отбегался! Боже, храни королеву!  
  
Щелчок, тихий выдох, взрыв.  
  
Кажется, у Дина в ушах еще несколько дней будет стоять этот звук, полный криков людей, взлетевших на воздух где-то в подвале Нью-Йорка недалеко от Бродвея и Центрального парка.  
  
Сэм был так подавлен после этого звонка, как будто его самого подорвали в том подвале, что без споров отдал не менее уставшему от долгой дороги Дину водительское место. И даже не бурчал на буквально зубодробильный тяжелый метал, который недавно Кевин переписал на кассету для Дина.  
  
Кстати об их маленьком пророке. Он звонил им пару раз, храбрился, говорил все время нарочито спокойно и даже не срывался. Видно было, что парню плохо и одиноко там, в бункере, и что без вечного щита в виде братьев он чувствует себя очень и очень уязвимым.  
  
Звонил потом еще разок ночью, пока они ехали по бесконечным пустыням между Невадой и Калифорнией. Жаловался, что скучно, что страшно, просил, чтобы возвращались. Заодно сказал, что хотел выпустить Кроули из подземелья, а тот сам никуда не пошел. Ему какие-то его секретные связи между демонами нашептали, что зомби-зараза действует на всех. И на вампиров, и на оборотней, и на демонов, и на ангелов. Нет ни для кого исключений, все за пять-шесть часов, как и люди, мутируют и так же потащатся жрать, кого найдут.  
Дин бы позлорадствовал, если бы мог. Да только теперь это все означало, что у них в бункере на одного жильца стало больше – не было смысла держать Кроули в кандалах с магическими знаками, даже Король Ада, в конце концов, сдался.  
  
И только два брата на черной машине все так же продолжали свой путь все дальше и дальше до конечной цели.  
Спустя какое-то время они наконец-то повернули на Беверли Хиллс, что была главной улицей Голливуда, теперь им предстояло только отыскать дом Билла Мюррея – и все. Путь их будет окончен на какое-то время.  
  
Еще раз усмехнувшись такому неожиданному и циничному совпадению, Дин чуть сбавил скорость, безотчетно подчиняясь скоростным ограничениям, бессмысленным теперь в опустевшем городе Ангелов.  
  
И сделал он это, определенно, не зря. Перед ними возвышались здоровенные кованые ворота, когда-то отделявшие Голливуд от мира простых смертных, а теперь стоявшие просто нараспашку.  
  
Одна из тяжеленых створок все равно колебалась туда-сюда, как маятник, чуть поскрипывая. Вместе с ней двигалось и тело девушки, проткнутое одним из остроконечных шпилей ворот.  
  
Дин заглушил мотор и они, не сговариваясь, выскочили из машины.  
  
Светлые волосы, черт, почему снова блондинка, медленно колыхались на свежем весеннем ветру, как и ее ярко-оранжевое, порванное в нескольких местах платье. Бессмысленные глаза с застывшей в них болью смотрели, казалось, прямо на Дина, прямо ему в душу.  
  
Кажется, недавно он видел ее в каком-то клипе, или, может быть, в рекламе, или еще где-то по телевизору. Дин ни за что не хотел вспоминать, кто она и почему она была в Голливуде, когда с ней сотворили… это.  
Причем, что сейчас выбешивало Дина больше всего, поднимая откуда-то злую голодную ярость, сделали это люди.  
  
Босые грязные ноги блондинки были покрыты запекшейся кровью с внутренней стороны бедер, да и платье разодранное четко по груди – все говорило, что ее сначала поймали, изнасиловали, а потом еще вот так жестоко убили. И ушли, оставив ее труп на съедение и зараженным, и птицам, и зверям, и хрен знает кому еще.  
  
Люди вокруг и так умирали, Кевин говорил, что по данным международных спецслужб в живых осталось не больше половины от всего человечества.  
  
Люди гибли сейчас везде и повсеместно, но каким-то мразям просто аж не терпелось внести свою в лепту в творящееся в мире безумие. Человеческая раса сошла с ума. Вместо того, чтобы бороться с кем-то реальным, с тем, кто на самом деле был угрозой, кто вел мир к гибели, люди все равно, не слушая никого и ничего, даже, блядь, самих себя и свою совесть, боролись друг с другом. Не глядя по сторонам, не смотря назад, закрывая друг другу рты и уши, человечество плясало на костях своего и так уже мертвого мира.  
  
Дин смотрел на обезображенное лицо бывшей когда-то красивой девушки, смотрел, не отводя взгляд. Прося у нее прощения, у той блондинки на заправке, у всей толпы под Сент Джорджем, у безымянного вампира и его новой семьи в Нью-Йорке.  
  
За то, что человечество вместо всех других врагов избрало в итоге главным врагом себя.  
  
Оставшийся путь до дома, где их ждал Кас, они проделали в абсолютном молчании.

 

  
  
**Кастиэль**  
Проснулся Кастиэль не сказать чтобы рано, но сна телу явно было недостаточно. Он поглубже зарылся носом в подушку и натянул сверху одеяло. Ногам моментально стало холодно.  
  
Перед сном он по совету Дина вымылся в очень горячем душе, использовав гель для душа, который явно больше не понадобится его бывшему хозяину. Теперь все тело от макушки до пяток и волосы и окружавшая его постель пахли чем-то очень вкусным, похожим на шоколад, но с еще какими-то сладкими нотками. Запах Кас, определено, слышал до этого, но как называется он, не знал.  
Как же это было странно, за столько лет, что Кастиэль появлялся на Земле, странствовал здесь, жил даже иногда, даже был почти человеком – это был первый раз, когда он на самом деле был рад и счастлив здесь находиться. Даже не так. Ему было приятно это все – мягкая кровать, легкое, но теплое одеяло, вкусно пахнущее собственное тело, солнце, проникающее в комнату через небольшое окно спальни и щекочущее его лучиком по носу.  
  
Пылинки кружились в лучах света, мягко оседая на деревянный пол и снова взмывая вверх. Откуда-то из-за незакрытой ранее двери тянуло бодрящим и очень знакомым запахом кофе.  
  
Стойте-стойте, кофе?  
  
Кас живо спрыгнул с кровати, точнее, он хотя бы попытался. Скорее, получилось медленно и неуверенно, и пол куда-то ушел из-под ног, и комната вокруг завертелась.  
Вдохнув поглубже, Кас успокоился, сделал шаг, другой. Понял, что ходить и думать сегодня ему намного легче, чем в последние дни, значит, не все еще было потеряно.  
Внизу, едва не заплутав в мудреном расположении комнат, и все-таки отыскав кухню, откуда доносился просто завораживающий запах кофе, Кас нашел заодно и Винчестеров.  
  
Сэм что-то помешивал лопаточкой на сковородке, А Дин стоял около широкой барной стойки с двумя чашками кофе в руках.  
  
Солнце, вездесущее, ненормально яркое для всех этих далеко не солнечных событий, проникало и сюда, в этот дом, где был измученный болезнью и человечностью ангел, где были уставшие от дороги, смертей и жертв братья-охотники.  
  
Где был где-то там, на дорожке, мертвый хозяин этого великолепного места.  
  
Где пахло кофе и вкусной едой, и было тепло и до сказочности уютно, и танцевали пылинки в лучах света, то поднимаясь, то снова опускаясь вниз.  
  
– Привет, Кас, – чуть щурясь от света, попадающего в глаза, произнес Дин. Кружки он уже успел отставить обратно на стойку. – Хочешь кофе?  
  
Кас кивнул, потер все еще саднящее горло под воротником позаимствованной вчера из шкафа пижамы. Прошел пару шагов, глядя на Дина, на его такую знакомую улыбку-усмешку, чуть кривящую его губы. Заметил, как рыжеют под солнцем веснушки на щеках, как морщинки расходятся от уголков глаз тонкими лучиками.  
  
За окном, крепким металлопластиковым окном, сквозь которое никогда не проникали никакие звуки, подул ветер, закачались голые ветки какого-то неизвестного Касу дерева.  
  
Тени от веток, лучи солнца, все они вперемешку скользили по Дину, замершему в ожидании ответа.  
  
Золотом блеснули русые волосы, теплой весенней листвой сверкнули глаза.  
Кас и сам не понял, как он сорвался с места и в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Дином, близко, так близко, вплотную прижимаясь к нему, сжимая его руками и чувствуя его руки на спине в ответ.  
  
Если бы он знал, как это делается, Кас бы заплакал, если бы он знал, как это называется, он бы обязательно сказал.

 

  
  
**Дин**  
После того, как Дину удалось успокоить даже не дрожащего, уже дергающегося Каса, они вместе с Сэмом запихнули в бывшего ангела побольше еды и чашки две горячего чая. Потом напоили его противопростудным средством, которое Дин откопал в своей походной аптечке. Кас не сопротивлялся такой заботе, молча все ел и пил, даже не пытаясь спорить с впавшим в какое-то непонятно-заботливое состояние Дином.  
Позавтракав, Дин увел сонного и вялого после лекарства Каса обратно наверх и уложил в постель. Бывший ангел немного пошмыгал носом, поморгал на Дина уставшими, покрасневшими глазами и спокойно заснул.  
  
Дину тоже хотелось спать, но они с Сэмом договорились, что поедут, похоронят ту девушку с ворот по-человечески и – тут Дин снова предательски усмехнулся – Билла Мюррея.  
  
Кто ж мог знать, что иногда фильмы могут в самом деле предсказывать будущее.  
  
Несмотря на весь их опыт раскапывания могил, провозились они все равно до глубокой ночи и заканчивали свою работу уже в полной темноте. Хотели еще хоть какие-то кресты сверху поставить, но оставаться на улице ночью было однозначно опасно. Несмотря на кажущийся вымершим Лос-Анжелес, тут непременно где-то еще бродили и зомби и выжившие. И кто их разберет, кто там из них был страшнее.  
  
Электричества в Голливуде не было, видимо, электростанции Калифорнии не были такими уж надежными. Вода еще была, но шла тонкой струйкой и почти перестала нагреваться, так что Дин предусмотрительно набрал побольше емкостей, включая здоровенную ванную, для запаса воды и питья.  
Кто его знает, когда они смогут уехать обратно в свой родной бункер, учитывая, что Кас собирался разболеться не на шутку.  
  
Мобильной связи тоже не было, и это было хуже всего, ведь Кевин точно скоро начнет волноваться за них.  
  
Хорошо хоть дом был оснащен газопроводом и пока что вполне себе сносно работавшим, что означало, что сидеть в холоде несколько дней им не придется.  
Заперев, насколько это было возможно, все двери и проверив, не открыты ли где окна, Дин, взяв с собой пистолет, отправился спать в одну из многочисленных гостевых комнат дома.  
  
Это был долгий и не самый приятный день в жизни Дина.  
  
За исключением внезапного проявления нежности от Каса, которой Дин был искренне и как-то по-дурацки рад.  
  
Рад и ни сколечко не удивлен.  
  


  
  
**Кастиэль**  
За всю свою бытность сначала ангелом (большую часть жизни), потом человеком (достаточно короткий срок), Кас еще никогда не испытывал на себе ни чьих проявлений заботы. Не знал, что это такое, когда кто-то неравнодушен к нему, внимателен и вообще просто добр.  
  
Сейчас Дин, видимо, решивший, что это его святая обязанность, окружил Кастиэля заботой, опутал теплыми одеялами и опьянил сладкими чашками с чаем и горькими таблетками.  
  
По большей части Кас спал, почти все дни, что они трое были заперты буквально в этом одиноком островке спокойствия среди бушующего моря трагедий. Никогда еще Касу не требовалось столько сна и никогда еще его тело и мозг не были рады тому, что он ничего не делает, ни о чем не думает, не сражается, не борется, а просто лежит и выздоравливает. Какое это было странное слово, такое прекрасное, такое причудливое, но именно так Кас бы описал то, что с ним происходило. Как с каждым часом силы вливались в него, берясь из ниоткуда и оставаясь с ним, как когда-то с ним была его ангельская благодать.  
  
Кастиэль был сам очень удивлен тому, как просто он смог принять ту мысль, что он снова человек. Что он не ангел, нет у него больше ничего ни благодати, ни крыльев. Только человеческая оболочка, такая одновременно слабая и сильная, и самое главное и удивительное – Касу даже понемногу начинало нравиться быть человеком.  
Кончено, были и свои минусы, но зная, что другого выбора ему никто не предоставит, Кас начал заодно искать и плюсы.  
Например, эмоции, чувства, которые раньше казались такими громоздкими, лишними, чуждыми ему. Сейчас он видел, насколько это прекрасно – чувствовать, насколько это волшебно и, к сожалению, доступно почему-то только людям.  
  
Ни ангелы, ни демоны не могли этого испытать.  
  
На третий или четвертый день, Кас уже не особо помнил, он спустился вниз ближе к вечеру, более-менее отдохнувший и соображающий лучше, чем раньше. Ему хотелось выпить чего-нибудь теплого, хотя бы просто воды.  
  
Света в доме нигде не было, и Касу пришлось пробираться практически наощупь. Только когда он добрался до, наверное, самой большой комнаты в доме, кажется, Дин называл ее «гостиная», Кас нашел самое светлое место. А именно – несколько свечек расставленных вокруг дивана, на котором лежал Дин. В руках у него была книга, а рядом на полу в кружке дымилось что-то упоительно пахнущее сладостью.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Кас старался двигаться как можно тише, Дин все равно его услышал и повернул голову.  
  
– Ты проснулся, – не спросил, скорее, просто развеял тишину Дин. – Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
  
Кас подошел ближе и уселся рядом на диван, пододвинув ноги Дина к спинке.  
  
– Что у тебя в кружке?  
  
– Какао, – ответил Дин. – Будешь?  
  
Кас понятия не имел, что это за какао такое, но, судя по запаху, оно ему заранее нравилось. Он кивнул, взял кружку с пола и сделал глоток. Было горячо, безумно сладко, чуть обжигало горло, и хотелось тут же запить водой, но Кас упорно отхлебывал из кружки. Дин отложил книгу и просто лежал, смотрел на него, ничего не говоря и не делая.  
  
Вот так было каждый раз, когда Кас не спал и находился рядом с Дином. Тот просто смотрел, ничего не делал, не говорил толком, хотя учитывая, что Кас на все вопросы хрипел и кашлял по большей части, это было неудивительно.  
Но с самого первого дня, с того яркого и светлого утра на кухне, Кас все время знал, чувствовал, что Дин смотрит на него, разглядывает. Еще одно новое слово, которое Кас опробовал на себе. Раньше так никто не делал с ним, не разглядывал, не рассматривал. Тот же Дин, мог ненадолго задержать на нем взгляд, но не более, и уж точно он смотрел обычно в глаза, не гуляя взглядом по телу, словно проходясь невидимыми руками. От такого взгляда хотелось одновременно закрыться, сбежать, и в то же время подставиться еще больше, распахнуть все, что есть внутри, _показать ему_.  
  
Кас мог бы списать свое невероятно странное состояние на бред от температуры или еще какие-то факторы, но он предпочитал не врать себе, по крайней мере, не так уж откровенно.  
Дин не просто так смотрел на него, поворачиваясь каждый раз в ту же сторону, что и Кастиэль, как флюгер.  
  
Может быть, Сэму все это было не так уж заметно, или он специально не смотрел, но Кас раньше, еще не будучи человеком, видел как иногда люди смотрят так на других людей. Как Дин так смотрит на других людей. С какой-то завораживающей, привлекательной до одури темнотой внутри глаз.  
  
И Кас был готов, он хотел, он знал, что давно хотел посмотреть, что там на самом деле скрывалось за этой темнотой. Точно так же как хотел в последние дни снова и снова быть обнятым Дином, сжимаемым его руками. Если бы Кас мог, он бы свернулся рядом с Дином, где угодно, в любом месте, в этом не самом добром мире и никуда не уходил.  
Кас пил свое какао, чуть хмурясь от обжигающей температуры напитка, и думал о том, что бы сказал Дин, если бы он сейчас осуществил то, о чем думал – лег рядом, между самим Дином и стенкой дивана и прижался к нему, обнимая себя руками Дина?  
  
Дин внезапно поднялся с дивана, и Кас почувствовал себя немного разочарованным. Хотя было бы на самом деле из-за чего.  
Кас тоже поднялся, допил то, что осталось, и уже подумал, что надо бы вернуться обратно в постель, когда Дин отобрал у него кружку, отставил на пол и потянул за руку за собой куда-то в сторону кухни.  
  
– Я тут вспомнил, – начал Дин, – еще одно народное средство. Моментально тебя вылечим сейчас, а то как-то ты не очень вовремя разболелся. Метод очешуенный, я тебе скажу – горячее вино и специи. И ты не поверишь, Кас, в подвале у этого старого пердуна я нашел целое хранилище каких-то дорогущих вин. Думаю, наш хозяин не обидится, если мы бутылочку у него позаимствуем.  
  
– Думаю, нет, – медленно ответил Кас, послушно идя следом за Дином.

Они прошли кухню, освещаемую только светом звезд с ночного неба, и завернули в неприметную дверь, находившуюся за кухонными шкафами.  
Внизу было не намного холоднее, на самом деле, но Кас все равно поежился, словно Дин его прямо так, в одной тонкой шелковой пижаме, на улицу выставил.  
  
В подвале было темно, хоть глаз выколи, и двигались они практически наощупь, но кажется, Дин и правда сюда уже ходил. Вел он Каса за собой вполне уверенно. Наконец они добрались до своей цели, которой являлась, как выяснилось, длинная узкая комната, уставленная высокими перегородками с узким проходом посередине.  
  
Пока они шли по этому проходу, Кас успел заметить, что перегородки эти вроде полочек для бутылок, в виде ромбиков, где бутылки лежали, покрытые пылью, давно никем не тревожимые.  
  
Пройдя очередную перегородку, Дин наконец-то остановился и отпустил руку Каса. Тому тут же захотелось обратно получить в свое распоряжение горячую сильную ладонь.  
Дин провел пальцем по одной из бутылок, стирая пыль, которая уже не просто лежала сверху, она уже была вросшим слоем поверх тусклого зеленого стекла. На бутылке, конечно, была прилеплена какая-то надпись, но в темноте, да еще и под пылью, Кас бы ни за что ее не прочитал. Зато прочитал Дин, удовлетворенно хмыкнул, достал из кармана перочинный ножик и ковырнул им пробку, плотно облеплявшую горлышко бутылки большой темной кляксой. Пробка поддалась, отскочила и улетела куда-то на пол. Дин, с заинтересованностью смотревший на Каса, казалось, вообще этого не заметил.  
  
Он протер рукавом горлышко и сделал большой глоток. Кас завороженно проследил, как дернулся его кадык и отвел взгляд, только когда Дин передал бутылку ему.  
  
– Попробуй. Тут реально хорошие сорта лежат, хоть я в них ни хрена и не разбираюсь.  
  
Кас принял бутылку, мимолетом удивившись ее необычайной прохладности и некоторой шелковистости. Он, по примеру Дина, сделал хороший глоток и немного поморщился, что бы там Дин ни называл хорошими сортами, это было слишком сладким и слишком терпким одновременно.  
  
– Мне не нравится, – буркнул он, внезапно понимая, что алкоголь моментально пробежался по венам теплой волной, и теперь в холодном подвале Кас почти не замечал холода.  
  
Дин хмыкнул, снова отпил и сказал:  
  
– Давай еще. Никому обычно с первого раза не нравится – это надо распробовать, – даже в темноте было видно его хитрую ухмылку, когда он втиснул бутылку обратно Касу в руку.  
  
Кас подчинился, глотнул снова, и вновь почувствовал, как волна жара, вдвое большего, чем до этого, прокатилась по телу. Он не удержался и едва слышно застонал, тем самым отрывая от губ бутылку и чувствуя, как вниз по губам течет сладко-терпкая капелька.  
  
В тот же момент его буквально сбил с ног ураган под названием Дин, который делал все так быстро, что Кас просто не успевал опомниться и хоть как-то отреагировать.  
У него отняли бутылку, звякнув ею в темноте, его прижали к ужасно неудобному стеллажу, обхватывая одной рукой за талию, другой за затылок, заодно зарываясь пальцами в растрепанные волосы. И самое главное, выждав ровно одну секунду, глядя прямо в глаза, Дин дождался его кивка и судорожно впился в его губы голодным поцелуем.  
  
Потому что, видит Бог, Кас бы никогда не сказал Дину нет. Ни раньше, ни тем более сейчас. Особенно сейчас, когда Касу было так жарко и сладко от выпитого вина (хотя всего каких-то два глотка), когда пальцами Дин так ласково и так осторожно перебирал волосы у него на затылке.  
  
Все те разы, что Кастиэль сталкивался с проявлениями человеческой сексуальности, каждый раз ему казалось, что все это как-то глупо, чаще напоказ, да и вообще, зачем люди этим занимаются кроме как для размножения? Ему весь этот сложный процесс казался тяжелым, утомительным, подчас даже немного жестоким и насильственно болезненным (особенно если судить по тому короткому ролику, виденному им по кабельному ТВ).  
Он не ожидал. Он просто не ожидал, что все то же самое может происходить с ним. Что он будет целоваться с другим человеком, с Дином, где-то в подвале роскошного дома, среди бутылок старых вин. Что руки Дина окажутся такими сильными и желанными на его теле, не захочется ни вырываться, ни отпихивать его.  
  
Наоборот – прижаться ближе, раскрыться под чужими губами – вот все, чего хотелось Касу. Ведь это не было ни больно, ни противно, ни еще как-то плохо. Нежно, тепло, немного смущающе, особенно когда Дин открывал глаза посреди поцелуя и смотрел, смотрел, а на дне его глаз клубилось нечто непонятное, темное и голодное.  
  
Дин немного отстранился, провел Касу губами по уху, обдавая горячим дыханием и прошептал:  
  
– Закрой глаза, Кас, так тебе еще лучше будет.  
  
И Кас незамедлительно схлопнул веки, снова потянувшись навстречу поцелую. Дин усмехнулся и снова поцеловал его, но на этот раз медленно осторожно, прихватывая губами губы, проводя по нижней зубами, несильно, без нажима, а верхнюю облизывая языком. Предлагая снова открыть рот, снова впустить его, снова подчиниться и отдать себя. Касу казалось, что он плыл среди этих всех невероятных ощущений, как плывет листок, подгоняемый волнами бурной реки. Идея, чтобы сейчас за него решал кто-то другой, чтобы кто-то другой говорил, что ему делать, казалась до ужаса привлекательной.  
Дин с урчанием углубил поцелуй, мягко вылизывая его рот, одновременно убирая руку с затылка и проводя ею по спине Каса сверху вниз. Пальцы пощекотали поясницу, погладили легкими касаниями, потом всей ладонью чуть сильнее, чуть крепче.  
  
Пока Кас отвлекался на борьбу с языком Дина у себя во рту, пока он учился этой нехитрой, но очень увлекательной игре, Дин уже успел забраться руками под его рубашку, и Кас чуть не подпрыгнул, почувствовав его руки у себя где-то в области лопаток на спине.  
Просто поглаживаниями теперь Дин не ограничивался, теперь он широкими движениями водил по его спине, каждый раз с силой прижимая Каса к себе.  
  
Что там Кас думал ранее, что он плывет? Да ради бога, больше было похоже, как будто он тонул в этом всем, в настойчивости Дина, в его опаляющих прикосновениях, в необычном вкусе поцелуя, который безумно нравился Касу и который он никак не мог распробовать. Но сколько бы он ни пытался сосредоточиться, как-то более решительно поучаствовать в процессе, пока что самым большим было то, что он обхватил Дина руками за плечи и даже бы под страхом смерти не согласился бы отпустить его.  
Дин снова отстранился, чтобы тут же наклонить голову и прижаться губами к шее, даже не целуя, а скорее просто поглаживая сверху вниз и обратно.  
  
– Расслабься, – выдохнул он Касу в шею, и, что удивительно, тот тут же смог выдохнуть и перестать чувствовать, как все в груди стягивается в огромный горячий ком. Отпустить себя, отпустить Дина, только чтобы тут же снова вцепиться него, потому что иначе Кас, наверное, мог бы упасть.  
  
Хотя где-то внутри в нем жила абсолютная уверенность, что Дин бы подхватил, не дал даже и пола коснуться. Это же Дин, если он делает это все с Касом, значит, он точно знает что делает. А не то что сам Кас, который понятия не имел, что с ним происходит, что заставляет его так выгибаться в спине, прижиматься ближе к Дину, просить чего-то, чего-то… Кас и сам не знал, чего именно.  
  
Зато знал Дин. Его горячие руки на теле Каса, наверное, уже прошлись по каждому сантиметру кожи, а поцелуи на шее медленно превращались в укусы. Кас тихо стонал, не решаясь вести себя громче, не зная, почему ему так хочется кричать от этого всего. Почему же так хотелось, чтобы Дин вжал его в перегородку покрепче и заставил его наконец-то прекратить анализировать и думать.  
  
– Дин, – позвал он, – я… я хочу…  
  
Он не смог договорить, зато смог притянуть к себе голову Дина целуя так же голодно, как и сам Винчестер вначале, и прижался бедрами к его бедрам. Судя по ощущениям, по диновскому члену, ужасно твердому и прижимавшегося к члену Каса, – Дин тоже был не против перестать думать.  
Дин отстранился, погладил Каса большим пальцем по скуле, улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
– Я знаю, Кас.  
  
Потом Каса, кажется, просто поглотил этот ураган и сжег его, начав снаружи и добираясь до самого сердца.  
  
Кас хватал ртом воздух, периодически постанывая, когда было уже совсем невозможно молчать. Было жарко, так жарко, по спине катились капельки пота, в ушах шумело от бешеного перелива крови по венам. Он горел изнутри, но не в адском котле, не как грешник. С каждым движением руки Дина своем члене, с каждым его влажным выдохом на ставшую очень чувствительной кожу ключиц, с каждым собственным несмелым касанием члена Дина – Кас горел в белом огне, божественном огне. Он был как песчинка, затерянная где-то во вселенной и попавшая в разрушительно прекрасный огонь пролетавшей мимо кометы.  
  
У Каса больше не было крыльев, не было благодати, но он бы мог сейчас и взлететь, и исцелить, и убить, теперь внутри него поселился свет, истинный, всепоглощающий, ослепляющий и вездесущий. Не было теперь ни единого способа скрыться от этого света ни Дину, ни Касу. Их уже ослепило и подчинило себе невероятно прекрасное чувство, жесткое, но любимое всеми, кто мог его испытывать.  
  
Рука Каса дернулась, чуть крепче сжимая плоть Дина, чувствуя под собой влажное сладко-приятное скольжение и Кас застонал еще громче, чем раньше, отчаянно нуждаясь, чтобы это все хоть как-то, но уже закончилось.  
  
Мучительно прекрасное, то, что они делали с Дином, то, что они творили друг с другом, просто сводило его с ума.  
  
Дин наверняка мог читать мысли, он сильнее провел рукой по члену Каса, прикусил его еще раз за шею и приказал:  
  
– Кончай, Кас.  
  
Внизу, там где их руки гладили друг друга, сталкиваясь, мешая и помогая одновременно, стало так горячо, влажно, и с каким-то запоздалым удивлением Кас понял, что вообще не чувствует своего тела, словно из него выдернули все кости разом, а следом вытолкнули душу, как будто он опять был ангелом, занявшим вессель.  
  
Он не успел обдумать эту мысль, ему помешали губы Дина, настойчиво в ответном стоне терзающие его собственные, и то, что, кажется, Кас на секундочку потерял сознание.

 

  
  
**Дин**  
Пытаясь отдышаться и одновременно успокоиться после первого оргазма за достаточно долгое время, Дин еще и пытался не дать Касу упасть. Кажется, бывший ангел, только что нашел хоть что-то, ради чего стоило быть человеком, судя по его обдолбанно-эйфоричному виду.  
  
Дин быстро привел одежду на них обоих в порядок и напоследок еще раз крепко и сильно поцеловал Каса. Все-таки это было нечто, такого с Дином раньше не случалось. Ему не хотелось отпускать Каса от себя, не хотелось переставать его касаться, не хотелось прекращать его целовать. Дин как обезумевший от жажды путник в пустыне не мог оторваться дарующего такое блаженство источника.  
  
И Кас, все время такой человечный, все время где-то рядом, он не отворачивался, не отводил глаз. Конечно же, скорее всего, он не знал, что именно думал Дин, глядя на него, но тем не менее, сегодня он не стал отталкивать, не отстранился сам.  
Наоборот. Дин ухмыльнулся, вспоминая каким горячим, чувственным изголодавшимся был в его объятиях Кас.  
  
Он сожалением бросил прощальный взгляд на початую бутылку действительно неплохого, хоть и сладковатого, на вкус Дина, вина. Ничего, это все может подождать, сейчас Дина волновал только Кас и ничто более.  
Он подхватил бывшего ангела за плечи и повел обратно наверх. Кажется, сегодня вино, или что-то еще, просто отменялось, потому что Кас явно спал на ходу. Еще бы, после стольких дней болезни, еще одно такое внезапное потрясение для организма, как спонтанный, первый в жизни секс.  
  
На этой мысли Дин чуть сам не полетел носом в пол. Ну, надо же, как сильно у него в последние дни крышу от Кастиэля свинтило. Он напрочь забыл, что Кас не так давно человек, и ему просто неоткуда было набраться опыта. А Дин вот так вот взял и даже не спросив… Хотя почему это, не спросив? Дин точно знал, что Кас при всей его невинности, которая была чисто физиологической, не был наивен или глуп. Он знал, чем они с Дином занимались, он знал, что такое секс, и Кас точно не был из тех, кто будет терпеть, чтобы не обидеть. Если бы ему не нравилось, то черта с два Дин к нему в штаны залез бы.  
  
Так что все нормально, все правильно, осталась самая мелочь – решить, пока они идут к спальне Кастиэля, что же делать дальше. Кас – не девочка из бара, ему утром левый номерок не подкинешь, его завтра не забудешь. Дин чуть слышно фыркнул, прижимая к себе Каса поудобнее. Забудешь его, как же.  
Они толком ничего не делали, как подростки подрочили друг другу и все, а Дин был уже готов на что угодно, лишь бы повторить. Еще разок. Или лучше два. Или много-много чудесных, превосходных разков.  
  
Кажется, только что мозги у него окончательно и бесповоротно заклинило на Касе. Да и по фигу, пусть так и будет. Пусть все так и остается, Дин совсем не против.  
И никогда не будет против, потому что это Кас, потому что хоть и верный мудак, как думал Дин, а все же он лучший, кого Дин мог бы представить рядом с собой.  
  
Дин мог запросто сказать, что лучшая любовь в его жизни – это его семья, и не соврал бы ни разу. Он действительно считал любовь к семье чем-то исключительно неколебимым в своей жизни. Он любил маму, даже через столько лет после ее смерти, он продолжал хранить любовь к ней как драгоценность, он любил отца, хотя тот не всегда был прав, по мнению Дина, но он же был семьей, а значит, безусловно обладал неограниченным правом на любовь Дина. О братской любви к Сэму мог бы рассказать любой встречный-поперечный, который хотя бы раз с ними общался. Даже Кевин, теперь переведенный по личной шкале отношений в статус семьи, был очень и очень дорог Дину.  
Но понятие семьи так же означало, что однажды Дину придется делиться этими людьми с кем-то еще, потому что Дин не претендует на них никаким другим образом.  
  
При мысли что он когда-нибудь отдаст Каса хоть кому-то, поделится им, позволит кому-то… Нет. Дин просто никому не позволит.  
  
Он был первым, он был единственным и он будет последним.  
  
И начнет, например, прямо сейчас. Как раз они подошли к двери спальни. Дин открыл ее, сначала втолкнул все еще ненормально расслабленного Каса, потом вошел сам.  
Кажется, с новыми впечатлениями Касу стоило бы еще немного повременить, судя по тому, с каким рвением он укладывался под одеяло, периодически дергаясь, как будто собственное тело его не слушалось. Дин понаблюдал минуточку, потом все же пошел помогать справиться с буйным одеялом и непослушной подушкой.  
Как только Каса удалось уложить, он тут же вскочил с очень недоуменным взглядом, как будто метафизическое шило в заднице ему лежать мешало.  
  
Дин оценил и сверкающие синие глаза, и чуть приоткрытые губы, и до сих пор достаточно растрепанный вид после развлечений в подвале.  
Он просто не удержался. Руки сами по себе потянулись обнять Каса, притянуть его к себе. Губы нашли губы, и Дин понял, что вот прямо сейчас он очень даже не против снова…  
  
– Нет, – оттолкнул его Кас, не очень-то решительно. Но Дин беспрекословно отодвинулся, такие слова он отлично понимал.  
  
– Хорошо, – ответил он и целомудренно поцеловал Каса в уголок губ. – Нет – так нет, я понял.  
  
Кас отстранился еще дальше и покачал головой.  
  
– Ты не понял, Дин. Вообще нет.  
  
Уставившись ему прямо в глаза, и даже, наверное, рот приоткрыв, Дин судорожно пытался понять, что это сейчас вообще было. Может, у Каса от простуды вообще его ангельские странные мозги отключились? Может, Дин все не так понял? Что, блин, на хрен это такое?  
  
Глядя в не то удивленные, не то напуганные глаза Каса, Дин кивнул, развернулся и вышел из спальни, негромко захлопнув за собой дверь.  
За ней тут же послышалось что-то похожее на всхлип или на стон, или на то и другое одновременно.  
  
Дин посмотрел недолго на пол под своими ногами, потом в стену, потом снова открыл дверь и направился прямо к Касу, не забыв погромче хлопнуть дверью.  
  
Он бесцеремонно уселся чуть ли не на Каса, сдвинув его практически к спинке кровати.  
  
– Я никуда не уйду, – заявил Дин. – Слышишь, Кас. Мы не в романтической комедии, чтобы у нас было время бегать туда-сюда, сомневаться, принимать решения и осознавать чувства. Мы в реальном мире, где все ни хрена не радужно и не прекрасно. Я знаю, что я хочу быть с тобой и я буду, несмотря на твое «нет», потому что как ответ я его никогда не приму. В чем проблема вообще, Кас?  
  
Тот вцепился в одеяло, словно собираясь с мыслями перед ответом.  
  
– Ты ни разу не хотел быть с кем-то, Дин, сколько я тебя знаю. Ты хотел чего угодно – отвлечения, развлечения, просто лечения от твоих каких-то других болей. Ты переступал через тех, с кем ты был, и шел дальше, если тебе надо было, – он поднял голову и приблизился к Дину почти вплотную. – Я не хочу быть таким же, одним из. Не хочу, чтобы ты переступил через меня и пошел дальше. А ты, несмотря на то, что ты лучший из всех, кого я знаю, ты можешь так сделать, Дин. Я не одна из твоих девушек, не думай, что сейчас ты можешь наобещать мне кучу всего, а потом просто уйти. Мне этого не надо.  
  
Он немного помолчал, отодвинулся.  
  
– Мы можем быть друзьями Дин, как раньше, напарниками, кем угодно. Без этого всего, – он провел рукой где-то между ними. – Или мы можем быть вместе, но тогда я хочу, чтобы это было раз и навсегда. До конца нашей жизни, сколько бы ее ни было, ни меньше. Если ты не уверен или…  
  
Дин просто молча завалил его на постель, заткнул долгим поцелуем на пару минут. Определенно, мозговая деятельность не шла Касу на пользу.  
Дин стянул с себя рубашку, потом стащил джинсы вместе с носками. Забрался под одеяло к Касу и крепко обхватил его руками за пояс, положив голову ему в местечко между плечом и шеей.  
  
– Я же сказал, Кас. Я никуда не уйду.  
  
– А что… – попытался спросить Кас, но Дин предусмотрительно прикусил кожу на шее, заставляя поперхнуться словами.  
  
– И ты никуда не уйдешь, – добавил Дин.

 

Думала негр, присмотрелась, оказалось пасечник.(с) Фарфи

  


  
  


**«День, который я пережил, потому что был идиотом.»**

_Из моего окна видно тот самый «Роуз Айленд Парк», в честь которого названа богадельня, где я живу. Насколько я знаю, рядом нет ничего связанного с розами, даже на территории больницы нет розовых клумб, и тем более нет ни одного острова или водоема.  
Больница со всех сторон окружена почти непроходимым лесом, к ней ведет только одна дорога, ядовитой змеей извивающаяся среди вековых деревьев. Чаще всего дорогой пользуются люди, доставляющие нам продукты, и персонал больницы, который работает сменами по неделе. Очень редко сюда привозят новых «пациентов» и еще реже их отсюда увозят._

_Я счастлив жить в таком уединенном месте, ведь если монстры каким-то чудом заберутся сюда, то обратной дороги для них уже не будет._

_Я об этом позабочусь._

 

**Полгода спустя**  
Бертрам Белл хлопнул дверцей своего джипа, поправил пистолет в кобуре на поясе и отошел к обочине, на ходу доставая телефон. Благослови господь Винчестеров и их личного компьютерного гения за возвращение к лучшему человеческому изобретению – мобильным телефонам.

Он обернулся, посмотрел на придорожную кафешку одну из тех немногих, что снова начинали работать, уже почти не опасаясь оставшихся зараженных. Парни из команды Два-Б как раз спорили у стойки, бурно размахивая руками, и Белл мог только по-отечески улыбнуться глядя на них. Как же хорошо было снова разъезжать по Америке, а не торчать в до чертиков надоевшем Сент-Джордже.

Бертрам набрал короткий номер, по которому теперь любой охотник Штатов мог получить быструю и исчерпывающую консультацию. Винчестеры, отойдя от дел после зомби-апокалипсиса, окончательно окопались в своем таинственном бункере и устроили там что-то вроде главного штаба охотников, где была и гостиница, и справочная, и архив (покруче чем у Боба Сингера, между прочим, если хотите знать мнение Два-Б), и координационный пункт, где можно было найти информацию по любому всплеску паранормальной активности. И многое другое. Перестав быть действующими охотниками, Винчестеры вместе с вроде как бойфрендом Дина – Касом, своим личным гением Кевином и очень стремным мужиком Кроули, по слухам, ранее бывшим то ли троллем, то ли вампиром, стали теперь кем-то вроде национальных хранителей всех охотников на нечисть от Восточного побережья до Западного. Ангелами-Хранителями, как шутил один из их близких друзей, Гарт, правда, непонятно, почему он так по-идиотски ухмылялся при этом.

Через пару гудков, что-то щелкнуло – сработала система проверки номера, чтобы никто случайно из обычных людей не смог узнать, что скрывалось за номером из четырех цифр.  
Бертрам подождал еще немного, мечтая уже забраться в свою машину под кондиционер. Сентябрь в этом году выдался просто адски жарким. Что, впрочем, было только на пользу – мертвяки разлагались быстрее и опасность второй вспышки заражения постепенно сходила на нет.

– Служба помощи охотникам, здравствуйте, – произнес глубокий спокойный голос в трубке. – Меня зовут Кастиэль, и я буду вашим консультантом в охоте. Какое дело вас интересует?

– Вендиго в Уилмингтоне, Северная Каролина, – ответил Бертрам. – Мне звонила лично одна из жертв нападения, собираюсь с командой наведаться туда, мы как раз неподалеку.  
В трубке был слышен негромкий перестук клавиш.

– Ваша заявка принята, охотник Белл. Могу я вам чем-то еще помочь или вы сначала доберетесь до места?

– Доберемся, тогда, если надо будет, – позвоню. Спасибо, Кас, передавай привет Дину, кстати.

Бертрам снова обернулся и увидел, как парни наконец-то разжились едой и уже выходили из кафе.

– Передам, как только он вернется, – ответил Кас, совершенно не меняя интонаций. – Желаете узнать уровень активности зомби в месте назначения?

– Ага.

Он снова повернулся к обочине, разглядывая перекресток дорог, видневшийся вдалеке. По нему промчалась низкая черная машина, и Белл готов был поклясться, что это Импала чертовых Винчестеров. Бросили они охоту, как же. Так им все и поверили. Одно слово – балбесы.

– Активность зараженных в штате Северная Каролина – нулевая. Счастливого пути, охотник.

Слушая гудки в трубке, Бертам понял, что улыбается от уха до уха. То точняк были Винчестеры, он мог поклясться, что отсюда слышал их идиотский старый рок.

Хотя, даже после апокалипсиса рок восьмидесятых все еще оставался чертовски хорош.

_Конец._   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Найти фик с артами, трейлером и клипом так же можно здесь - http://destiel.diary.ru/p195575168.htm


End file.
